My First Love
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: Chapter Sixteen: Tezuka gave his second button to her. Is he confessing or he just wanted to give it to a friend? TezukaxOC, OC nameless; formerly "First Love". R&R onegai!
1. Nioh Masaharu - No Tricks, Marry Me

**Hitsuzen: And there was Nioh ^_^... I am VERY profound of this character that writing something about him challenges my teasing side. well this one is like an extension of my Nioh fic that you'll also find here in FF. hope you enjoy~ rewritten.**

**oOo**

He loves doing different tricks on her. Every trick he knows that made him so sure she'll bend her attention to him alone.

Always leaves her fuming and him very amused at the end of the day.

He always and relentlessly bugs her because she refuses to give the one thing he wants the most.

Her sweet yes. Her aloof affection. Her heart.

Which Nioh wanted ever since he laid his eyes upon her.

In that faithful day when Sanada almost blew his head off long years ago.

"Dream on brat, you aren't going to get what you wanted all the time. Not especially from me."

He just shrugged his shoulder and flashed that seductive smile he knew would make her blush.

"Well as they say midget, try and try until you succeed. There is no harm in trying."

**Nioh Masaharu (Rikkai Dai Fuzoku)**

**[No Tricks, Marry Me]**

"Then good luck, you need lots of it brat."

She would say it all the time with a snort. This has been the usual exchange whenever they cross path with one another. He teases her for her attention and her insulting him just to stop him from distracting her. All those verbal pouncing that he loves, a thing he enjoys because he has all of her attention solely focus on him.

Leaving Sanada frowning more in return which Yukimura would only laugh about every time the former tries his best not to let the team be one member short.

"Must you always tease her so Masaharu?"

Yagyuu Hiroshi asked, shooting up an eyebrow from Nioh.

"Hiroshi aren't you familiar with what I always want?"

His old doubles partner didn't bothered to answer back because everyone in the team knew how badly he wanted her. That as the days, months or even years that progressed so far, she becomes even harder to catch.

"Aren't you tired of trying to trap that particular gazelle you are eyeing way back junior high school?"

Marui Bunta spoke up, popping his apple scented bubblegum.

"A good chase is always a good chase no matter how long it takes. It's a basic hunter's attitude must have."

Yanagi Renji announced as a matter-of-fact earning a 'thank you' smile from Nioh.

"It's a fact so I am not doing you a favor Masaharu."

The data man stated, earning chuckles from Marui and Kirihara Akaya who is busy doing his school tie. Nioh pretended to look hurt which Yanagi was so use of seeing. The latter ignored it.

Now that they are attending college with only Kirihara left in the senior high division, even though they're taking up different courses, the whole team kept it on tab to have a get together whenever their schedule fits them to.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

During History class, Nioh intentionally keeps his emerald eyes on the person busy lecturing in front of the class. Then he sat laid back, smiling at the sight of her raven hair swaying as she shifts her attention from the class back to the white board, quite absorb at the fact that everyone's listening to her.

And he decided that he's happy that he took his first choice of course.

Architecture.

He was skeptical at first, but when he found out that she's the in-training professor for his History class -a soon-to-be Archeologist-, he suddenly made up his mind.

He loves what he has right now.

"So I guess you're happy taking this class even though you have no interest in it. I hope you'll not fail in my subject brat."

Nioh sat on the table and leaned down to her, his face an inch away from hers.

Thankful enough for her, he decided to do his teasing ten minutes after she dismissed the whole class.

"Touché. You could really read me like an open book midget."

"Of course brat, it's obvious that you're not listening the whole time I am lecturing. All what you're busily doing was to stare at me so unnervingly that I wish to hurl a thick volume straight to your face."

This is his favorite part, the verbal pouncing.

"It's because you are more interesting to look at rather than to listen at. Besides, you don't have the guts to do it right in front of your students."

A prominent blush crept its way on her cheeks, contrasting the rage of fire spitting out from her golden eyes.

"Then don't expect me to pass you just because I am pleasing to your eyes brat. This is History, not Art class."

Finishing up scooping her teaching materials on her arms, she walked out without looking back at him. And the again she managed to evade him again, much to his amusement and irritation as well.

He's not growing tired, just plain annoyed.

Annoyed, because it's been taking him too long to make a move that will surely make her say yes.

Something that will cripple her ability to evade, avoids, dodge and elope his intentions.

Like asking her to marry him even though they don't have any relationship to begin with.

Besides, he needs a lot of miracle to take the shot.

Only one shot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why don't you just approach her and ask her to marry you?"

Yagyuu suggests plainly causing Nioh to frown. Marui nodded with hesitation thinking that it would not be an easy thing to do. It might outrage her since its marriage Nioh is asking at. And knowing the Sanada clan, marriage is not a thing to take that easy.

"Besides, the straight approach would be a lot better than to go on roundabout, I guess you knew already how she hates to be lead around in circles."

Yukimura thought out loud, his cerulean eyes darted on Sanada's direction that is busy writing down notes for his next subject.

"And obviously Genichirou will skin you alive if you don't do it with finesse. You know how important she **is** for him. You might not be scared of that _bokken_ right there,but I encourage you to **do** so because it is his precious cousin we are talking about."

A huge, boyish grin flashes across Nioh's face. Something Yukimura was very familiar about. Thankful enough, Sanada is oblivious about it.

What would be the best thing he should do to make her say yes?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She just finished another lecture when she heard some talkings behind the door.

"Hey had you noticed? Nioh-san is nowhere to be found. Usually he's always in attendance in our History Class but it has been three days since he last attended _sensei_'s lectures."

She frowns remembering that she hadn't seen a white haired brat on her class three days hence. It bothered her since day one but she had only set it aside for the sake of teaching.

She shook her head in dismissal and walked out from the room, absent-mindedly nodding to everyone greeting her.

"If his not interested in my class then all he has to do is to drop it. I am so going to kill him."

Are the very words that run in her mind? And she is dead set of implementing it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She muttered a curse as the heavy rain pours down and promises no toning down for the rest of the night. As she gets near to her place, the almost zero visibility nearly created an illusion in her eyes, seeing someone standing infront of her unit. Under the heavy rain and very, very wet.

Her eyes blinked, once, twice before it adjusted clearly to affirm that she is really seeing someone standing. Her feet swiftly took pace, revealing that the waiting person is none other than Nioh.

His usual spiky hair now dripping down from the pouring rain. His clothes clinging wet to his body. A frown creases her eyebrows as she shielded him under her umbrella.

"Are you crazy?! What on earth are you trying to accomplish?!"

She shouted, turning Nioh around to face her. His skin almost white from the cold, his lips blue.

"I know you can't resist me."

"_Baka bozu_. Of course I cannot resist you."

He heard her say, closing his eyes at last giving in to the exhaustion and the heat of the fever that has been imprisoning him for the past few days.

He could feel something warm beside him, the faint smell of jasmine wafting through his nostril as a small smile appeared on his face.

"You are so stupid Nioh. You are going to be the death of me."

Were the last words he heard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He opened his eyes as a renegade ray of light made its way from the window.

"That was a great show last night brat."

She greeted, walking her way to the bed with a tray of breakfast on her hands.

"I think you are no longer young to be reminded that having a fever and standing under the rain were bad combinations for your health."

He only smiles, letting her do all the talkings. As he entertains his self while watching the scene unfolding in front of him. He would love it more specially if he's going to wake up every morning with her being the very first person his eyes would lay upon and where she is the last thing he will see before he falls asleep.

"Geez brat, I don't know what you're up to this time. But please, don't do it again."

"Marry me, right after I graduate from university."

He stated all of the sudden, his eyes seriously intense, meeting hers with so much sincerity she hadn't seen before.

Silence invaded the room.

Then she put her hands on her hips and threw him a glare.

"I saved you last night and that is what you're going to say in return? You were burning hot with fever you big idiot. And you kept me up the whole time so spare me the joke okay?"

"Didn't you hear me midget? That's not what I said. I said marry me right after I graduate from university."

She was again speechless, her glaring softens, and her mouth opens as if to hurl another insult, but instead, she straightens herself and rubbed a finger against her forehead.

"Do you know it was always my dream to marry my first love?"

She announced in exasperation. Trying to discourage him with whatever he is going to say next.

"And you are not that person."

"You weren't my first love either."

He replied with all seriousness.

"Don't you think I'm not aware of that? And can you live up with me with the consequences of me older than you and my family being so ancient?"

She shifted her gaze back to him, her tone soft as she pats a warm towel gently against his forehead. He involuntarily shivered at that touch.

"I told you a long time ago and I'm going to say it again. Age is just a number and I don't care about it. As for your family, do you think mine's ordinary?"

Nioh explained seriously. Silence again stood between them as she continues patting his forehead with a hot compress.

"Na, let's dispense with the round about shall we? You know what I mean."

She defeatingly lowered her head and ceased what she's doing. She sighed and fiddles the compress with her hands.

"Well, honestly I was making a fool of myself. I, uhm well knew that ahm, ah, have feelings for you a long time ago..."

She hesitantly admitted as he gently grips her wrist and forced her to look at him.

"And not until last night that I finally accepted the fact that...I'm in love with you."

A smile finally broke into a grin as he pulled her against him, fitting her perfectly in the circle of his arms.

"Will I propose again to have an answer from you?"

He teases, making her blush.

"You planned this did you?"

Nioh tipped her chin up and looked straight into her eyes.

"The brilliant idea was from 'roshi himself, of course with a well endowed reminder from Yukimura. If you ask me, I had planned of rather playing more tricks and seductions on you until you finally surrender and say yes."

Her brows furrow suddenly, her fist balling into fist and ready to hit him when he held it gently but firmly.

"So?"

She sighed in defeat. Was there anything else she can do about it?

"You are such a dangerous man brat. But yes, I am going to marry you."

"That's good. Because you midget belongs only to me."

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

•No matter what happens, you always belong to me•


	2. Akutagawa Jirou - Jealousy

**Hitsuzen: a tribute for Jirou's birthday last May 5 ^_^v hehehehe this lethargic prince is so cute that everytime he's awake I can't resist of wanting to glomp him~ wish Akaya could be that squishy cute... hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**oOo**

**Jirou's POV**

It seems you forgot about me.

Well I am not irritated because I am **annoyed.**

But I am just too hesitant to say anything about it. **Really.**

Why won't you try asking Ohtori! He knows how restless I was and not usually asleep like I always do.

Or yet try asking Atobe! He was so **dangerously** mad at me because according to him, if I am not damn sleeping, I am damn distracted!

What are you up to that you happen to forget me?

You even forgot that I don't bring my bento because you said you'll always do that for me.

Thankful enough, Atobe's kind of thoughtfulness always brings us food excessively enough for the team to chew.

You're always in a hurry, like you are doing something that I shouldn't know.

It makes me feel like that you are keeping a secret from me.

Just **little, tiny** secrets remember?

"Maybe she's doing something important Jirou-_sempai_."

Ootori said with concern when he saw me getting too fueled up with worry instead of being asleep like I always do.

And the rest of the guys finds it **amusing** to see me this flustered.

Even though they would not tell, I could guess what's inside their heads, because they hadn't thought that I am capable of other habits aside from being so lethargic.

"Do you think she's tired of me already?"

I asked in a whisper, knowing I might be fretting over nothing. But why do I have this unsettling feeling?

Is it just my imagination?

But it wasn't likely you to ignore me like what you had done these past few days.

"Na Jirou, why won't you ask her what she's up to so you'll not worry too much?"

Oshitari, the **ever** straight to the point **genius** who wears that damn glasses even though he has 20/20 eyesight suggested.

As if it's that **easy**.

But knowing him, it's always a smart way to clam your lips closed instead or you'll get more than you bargained for.

Then they finally got tired and left me alone, with a mission of momentarily giving up until they can find a way to formulate another scheme to make fun of me and amuse theirselves.

I suddenly remembered how you always come late at classes every time I close my eyes. A small smile and an apologetic _gomen ne _was all I received from you. Then those afternoons that you'll suddenly disappear right after class and would just pop in the tennis court just to say you'll go ahead because you need to do something important.

I am not complaining. You know how I cannot bring myself to do that.

When I told you _daisuki, _**I meant it**.

I am aware that I am not your top priority, but am I of a little importance to you?

* * *

**Akutagawa Jirou (Hyotei Gakuen)**

**[Jealousy]**

* * *

**Your POV**

"Are you sure it's okay that I kidnap you every day like this? Or maybe it's better to say that you do the cute-napping instead."

Marui Bunta asked me for like four times already and if it wasn't of his cuteness, I already rolled my eyes.

"Yes Marui-kun, don't worry."

I smiled my best with his violet eyes blinked, once, twice before popping his favorite apple scented gum... flash of disbelief etched across his face.

"Besides, I already told you my reasons right?"

And with an eventual defeated look, he gave me an accused look.

Which leads me back to thinking; I know that hurt look on Jirou's face.

Even though as much as I wanted to say something, I **can't**. Not just **yet.**

I worked hard for this; I don't want any crashing out of details.

Besides, a surprise is a surprise right?

And I know how mad Keigo is too.

Oh well, I can deal with his anger quite easily.

But Jirou... just hang in there ne?

* * *

**Jirou's POV**

Sigh, tomorrow's a special day and I am a hundred percent sure that she'll going to forget everything about it.

Since she's going to be so busy with whatever she's doing that she even had Marui-san tagging along with her.

Wait...is there a possibility that they're dating behind my back?

"Why don't we follow her then?"

Oshitari once again infiltrated my thoughts, reading my mind out loud for everyone to hear, as he slings his tennis bag on his shoulder. And as I look at Mukahi Gakuto, I could clearly see the very same expression.

How they can do that mind reading, I don't have a clue. I don't want to know.

I just wish that they'll stop doing that when I'm not in the mood to ride with their jesting.

"Maybe Oshitari-_sempai_ is right Jirou-_sempai_. We are not suggesting that you do it because she's well...you know..."

Ohtori stutters, his chestnut-brown eyes darting away from my direction.

"...cheating on you. Geez Choutarou, can't you be straight about it? He has every right to know."

Shishido Ryou interrupted; voicing out the words what his doubles partner so hesitant to say.

A possible scene swims inside my head.

While taking considerations about what they just said.

"What they are saying is that you follow her so that you'll know what she's up to and cease yourself from worrying over nothing."

Atobe regally commented from the door, his blue eyes darted to my direction.

Great, here's another mind reader.

"How **irresponsible** of you Jirou. And yes, Ore-sama's a great mind reader."

I heard him say before he turned around and left the rest of us.

"Okay, I am going to follow her."

I don't know where I got the idea of giving in to that genius' suggestion.

But it would not really hurt me if I do follow her, right?

* * *

**Your POV**

"It's time to go home."

I told Marui after successfully not burning the shop's kitchen.

"He noticed I guess."

I nodded and let out a rueful sigh, said out my thanks and went inside the limo.

Keigo called a while ago saying he wanted me home on the dot. How very helpful of him to send his own service to the cake shop.

I don't know how he found out but I am fully educated that there is nothing impossible for Atobe Keigo.

Well he said he wanted to talk to me about something serious.

And it makes me nervous.

**Keigo** and **serious** are two words that fits together to describe him right now.

I pat the box on my lap as a smile slowly creeps on my lips.

He isn't a sweet tooth but, I know he can't resist something made from hard work.

Because he is such a hard worker and he'll definitely love this.

"Glad you made it on the dot dear cousin."

Screw me, his not just angry **but** in control furious.

"Before you scold me thoroughly, I brought you something I made myself."

"I hope it won't poison me."

What a classic jerk. Sometimes I wonder, does being cousins make any meaning to him?

He regally opened the box and forked a piece of the content inside.

"Not bad for someone who knows nothing about cooking."

Wow, is that a compliment or an insult?

"Well is there any necessity for me to command someone to fill my ears with the details of your whereabouts since Monday?"

I shook my head. He knows when and how to interfere. Now it made me glad he's kindred.

"Well, I ask Bun-chan to teach me how to bake."

"From _Rikka_i? How in the world you end up asking him when we have our own to teach you how? Why bother asking someone else?

Now I am pouting. Does he need to ask why?

And I could see he's hiding his smile with a smirk.

"I know but something simple will make someone a lot happier...besides, learning from him is a lot easier."

I don't know how but, Keigo only shook his head and ruffled my hair.

"You had a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**Jirou's POV**

She has a lot of explaining to do.

I mean a **lot**.

I saw how happy she was with Marui. I felt something painful in my chest.

I guess it's what they called jealousy.

"Why don't you face that bubblegum _Rikkai _redhead?"

Four set of eyes darted on my spot, as if waiting for me to burst out in the open and do something crazy.

Hell no, I am **not **that desperate. Just jealous. That's two different things.

But why am I making my way to the shop?

"Hey Jirou-san, what makes you come here?"

Marui greeted me as if he is doing nothing behind my back.

"Oh my bad, come in. What do you want to eat? We have a special here. Want to have a bite of it?"

How come he is calm and collected while I am in turmoil between jealousy and ripping him apart?

"Uhm Marui-san, what is my girlfriend doing here? Are you dating her?"

And as if what I said was funny, Marui bowled over in fits of helpless laughter.

Okay, now I'm pissed.

"_Chotto matte, demo _you got it all wrong Jirou-san."

He said in half laughter and half seriousness after composing his self from laughing so hard.

Then he explained what was really going on.

And you just cannot guess **how** red I was after hearing everything of it.

How **ashamed **I was of acting like this.

And **they **are snickering in amusement seeing me **this **embarrassed.

* * *

**May 5, Jirou's Birthday**

He stirred gently from the heavy dose of sleepiness, reaching out a hand on the soft bump beside him.

A familiar scent wafted his nostril, curving his lips into a satisfied smile.

He lazily cracked an eye open, blurry image of bluish grey eyes smiles back at him.

As soft caresses moves on his unruly orange locks.

Why is the sensation so familiar?

Something ticklish rubs his nose suddenly. Rubbing and still rubbing, making him somewhat uncomfortable.

"Jirou, wake up~"

A sing-song voice whispered then on his ear, the breath of air now tickling his ear in turn.

"If you don't wake up, I am going to kiss you then."

He jerked up in surprise; all hazy trace of sleepiness immediately disappeared as his brown irises focused in alert at the figure in front of him.

Her face an inch away, her lips parted as if ready to kiss him.

Making him blush furiously, his body suddenly in heat.

"_Omedetou o-tanjoubi_, Jirou."

Her sweet low voice made a smile creep on his lips, his eyes dilated with the wish to embrace her.

Totally suffusing the embarrassed feeling of having her in his room.

Especially the feeling of irritation, annoyance and jealousy.

Since she didn't forgot about him all along.

Hence, he worried for nothing.

"You made me worried and a lot jealous, didn't you know that?"

He childishly scrapes the fact, tugging her head, inclining his lips for a kiss.

But, he stopped midway, eyeing the delicious thing in her hand.

"Because I made you this. You know how knowledgeable I am when it comes on homely chores such as cooking. Besides, I want something special for your birthday this year."

A cake of snowy white chocolate, accented with all the kinds of sweet he likes so much.

"I know, Marui-san told me everything."

"Then say you forgive me."

She said in amusement, putting the cake on the side table as she tackled Jirou down back on the bed.

Her eyes sparkle with delight, her hand tracing the contour of his collarbone.

"Kiss me then I'll forgive you."

Tease.

Is what they both are thinking.

But as you know, every time Jirou closes his beautiful, always sleepy brown irises, sleep rapidly follows in a split second.

Much to her chagrin.

* * *

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

* * *

_ Jealousy is something that can prove two things; it's because you love them or you just can't trust them__._


	3. Momoshiro Takeshi - I Like You

**Hitsuzen: Happy Birthday Momo-chan last 23rd of July~ Rewritten ^_^ as MitsukiJunko wrote, Momo and Kaidoh are frenemies, and I really agree since Inui also affirmed that this two since rivals are also very good friends. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Momoshiro took a huge bite on his food when she happened to pass him by.

Then their eyes met, automatically creating a spark, as if ready to fry the one who'll break the contact first.

And everyone in the class knew how much they hated each other, about how close they are on getting at each other's throats.

Half of them think they're former lovebirds and leaving the other half speculating that behind the "I-hate-you-don't-get-near-me" everyday scene; very in love with each other.

It always makes them scowl with total disgust.

"It's always been habits of yours to eat like a barbarian Momoshiro," she spats annoyingly, intentionally dropping the suffix to intensify her insult, irritating him in return.

"And you look like an Amazon yourself," he sneered, challenging her for another bout of verbal insult. "No wonder no one dared asking you out." He added, trying to make her speechless.

She's indeed rendered speechless as her eyes starts to swell, tears filming the rim of her peach colored irises... her hands coiling into fists on her sides, ready to give Momoshiro a pounce he will never forget.

"I really hate you!" She bursts in tears instead, slapped him on the face then bolted out of the classroom. Everyone's stunned from what happened as the room turned into a deafening silence.

And so is Momoshiro who slowly smooths a hand against his pained cheek, his mind disorganized. A frown followed after realizing that he went tad overboard. He groaned, completely forgetting his lunch.

* * *

**Momoshiro Takeshi (Seishun Gakuen)**

**[I Like You]**

* * *

"_Baka_!" Kikumaru bellowed, not too pleased with his _kohai_. "Why didn't you at least tried clamming that motor mouth of yours for just a second nyah~?!"

"I lost control Eiji-_sempai_," he reason out, dodging the sorrowful look in Oishi's face. He sighs and bowed his head in defeat. "I was too comfortable with how we use to talk to each other that I thought something like that would not hurt her."

Oishi placed a hand on his shoulder, "Then go find her. It's not painful to apologize right?" With a reprimanding nod from the red-head, Momoshiro heavily drag his feet away, not sure where to go but afraid as well of his _sempai-tachis_ scolding.

oOoOoOoOo

"How stupid..." She sobs, wiping the tears with the back of her hands. "How naïve as well," She sobs more.

"Saa, so what do you propose then?" She quickly turned around to see Fuji leaning down to her, a handkerchief gently blotting her tear-stained cheeks. "Don't cry anymore okay? Tears only ruin your prettiness."

"Fuji-_sempai_!" She charged the _tensai_ with a hug, crying in the comfort of his arms. Fuji patted a hand on her head. "He'll come around, you'll see. But for now, let me comfort you ne?"

As Momoshiro gently open the rooftop door and his eyes adjusted to the blinding light, he instantly saw the very object he was looking for in the arms of one of his _sempai_. Too close for comfort.

He immediately turned his back and walked briskly down the stair. A stab of something painful pounded across his chest as an unknown anger starts to conquer his sense of understanding.

Unknown to him, it's what everybody calls jealousy.

* * *

Inui stood very firm on his spot while watching the current practice game between Fuji and Momoshiro. As always and being the data man he is, he is more interested on the result of Momoshiro's brashness of challenging someone like Fuji and not the punishment that will soon befall those responsible.

"What's the commotion all about?" _Seigaku_'s mother asked with concern upon recalling his instruction of no practice match must be initiated until they return from student council meeting.

"Both of you, ten laps. **Now**." Tezuka commanded, instantly putting the uncalled match into a halt. Without further argument, Momoshiro obediently conceded, putting down his racket and exited the court.

"Ne Tezuka, aren't you a bit at least intrigue for the outcome?" Fuji tested, only to see a deeper frown forming in the former's face. With a shrug, he followed suit and exited the court as well.

Outside, in the bleachers, stood the very reason for the unofficial match. Her peach eyes resentful upon seeing the commotion, after fulfilling the promise she made of coming to see Fuji practice.

It's not like they are dating. It's a way of saying thanks for the comfort the _tensai_ gave her the other day. She just had no clue that Fuji has something in mind. She sigh and was about to leave when a hand grabs her wrist.

"Wait!" It's Momoshiro, panting as he finished the last lap. "Meet me at the school's garden right after school activity okay?" With a lopsided grin, he let go and jogged back to the rest of the regulars leaving her flabbergasted and gaping.

"You are such a genius Fujiko," Kikumaru chuckles, slinging an arm around Fuji's shoulder upon seeing Momoshiro finally making a move.

"You think so?" Fuji replied with a sadistic smile instantly making Kikumaru pout. The _tensai_ smiles even more, "_Saa_, by the way Eiji..."

Kikumaru tilted his head to the side, "_Hai _Fujiko?"

"Had you confessed?" The redhead nearly choked then proceeded back on pouting at the now laughing Fuji.

* * *

"I like you," Momoshiro instantly confessed, as if running ahead over his anxiety about her rejecting him.

It was never easy for him to deal with his feelings in the first place. Many speculated that he has a thing for _Fudomine_'s Tachibana's little sister. The problem is, he likes someone else and definitely it's not Tachibana An.

"Oi, if you're planning of pulling a very bad joke on me, I am warning you peachy, I am in for a fight." Were the words that came right out of her lips after a minute of obviously conjuring a good come back.

"Do you think it's easy for me to do this?" He retorted, mentally shaking the images of her in Fuji's arms. "I was nearly barbecued by my _sempais_." He added, shuddering at the thought of his _sempai-tachi_ threatening him.

She only nodded a lazy uh-huh, "How sweet of the _sempais_ to do that. And it surprises me to know they care." She commented wistfully.

Momoshiro suddenly kneeled on one knee, in front of her, his bluish-violet eyes looking up to her. A prominent flush of red spreads like wildfire on her cheek. Seeing this encourages him, silently praying that she'll turn the tide on his very own favor. "So, uhm will you be girlfriend?"

"Am I supposed to say yes?" She responded with a smile, gently pulling him up.

"_Mochiron_!" He burst into hearty laughter, giving her a hug and whirled her around. "By the way," he placed her back on her feet. She looked at him with askance, "Are you and Fuji-_sempai_ dating?"

After a good ten seconds of processing all of Momoshiro's words, she broke into hapless giggles and embraced her once archenemy, now boyfriend.

"He is my sister's boyfriend you silly."

Momoshiro sweat dropped realizing how stupid he was getting jealous over the wrong person and for falling into the tensai's trap. He mentally took note of getting more careful when he's doing something that might peak the genius' attention again.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

When a boy teases a girl, it simply means he likes her


	4. Kirihara Akaya - Devil's Unrequited Love

**Hitsuzen: fourth chapter for the series and rewritten ^_^ my ouji here is the culprit who caused havoc on his first visit in Seigaku, Kirihara XD hehehehehe, this snippet is based from my very old Kirihara-OC-Nioh fic that I lost somewhere or maybe had accidentally deleted...hmm...'nyways, hope you enjoy. **

**Tenisu no Oujisama and Shin Tenisu no Oujisama are both copyright properties of its creator.**

**oOo**

"Hey Akaya~"

Kirihara jerked with panic as an extra weight pounded his back with a force. He instantly flashed a frown but decided later not to snap back. Only an audible sigh escaped his lips as he took the best peek he could manage over his shoulder seeing a mass of unruly red mane blocking his view, bouncing on him up and down. He rolled his eyes knowing that it is one of his _sempai-tachi_, Marui Bunta.

And he knows he's about to be asked with the same question again that even his fingers could not even keep up with the counting.

He involuntary rolled his eyes again and jerked Marui off from his back.

He hates it when they keep on asking him that nonsense -as he like to call and consider it- because every time they do, they know he'll blush madly that'll instantly trigger them to tease him to no end.

It really embarrasses him and annoys him at the same time.

That even though he strangle Marui first from the rest -as if he can do that- he'll only end up running not only a single lap but a set of laps -as a punishment for his behavior- that will guarantee him not only the extinction of his beloved lungs but also of his soul in the process.

Besides, even though they are such teasers, he has high respects for them no matter what. That even though they're no longer in the club, they still treat each other like they're the same old team mates.

**Kirihara Akaya (Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku)**

**[The Devil's Unrequited Love]**

"Ne, come on Akaya, stop being so grumpy, all you have to do is tell us. Aren't you tired of Marui pestering you and seeing his face like every day? Don't you think it's redundant already?"

Nioh Masaharu, the infamous trickster chided in a jest, making Kirihara throw back murderous glares. Based from well learned experience, every time Akaya gets even with this walking mischief, he ends up solely tangled in trouble instead.

The kind of trouble that frustrates even the _Sannin no Bakemono_. Their **worries** are much worse to deal with if you ask him.

"Hey and what's that suppose to mean Nioh?'

Marui retorted, aiming a pen towards Nioh's direction. Kirihara groaned witnessing the childish squabble by his supposed -to-be-matured seniors.

"Well Fuji Koishi **was** his puppy love based from he wrote from last year's school Valentine Slam book."

Yanagi Renji stated in fact leaving poor Kirihara wishing to just disappear in an instant and reappear in any points of the earth except anywhere in Rikkai.

"Fufufu, trust it to Renji to spill out the beans for your own discomfort. Hmm, which brings out, they are no longer an item right?"

Yukimura Seiichi commented innocently, making Kirihara hope that his wish will take effect as immediate as possible.

Kirihara shut his lips tight to refrain his self from exploding. Instead, he finds his self concentrating his annoyance at fumbling over the knot of his tie.

The very best thing he could rather do in replace since there are really times that even the _Sannin no Bakemono_ manage to twitch an angry nerve on his head.

And he was left with no other choice but to clam his mouth close and let them be.

"Mou, Akaya is now tight shut like a clam!"

Marui complained with a pout, poking Kirihara's cheek playfully. He batted the red head's hand away and stood up to stop the other from teasing him more.

They are just one of the people he could call friends. And telling them what some of them are dying to hear would only cause sparks to fly in every direction.

"I have nothing to tell. So leave me alone okay?"

Kirihara firmly responded, glaring back in hope that even Yanagi could not see the sadness he was trying his best not to show.

"Oh father Grumpy is growling again na 'roshi?"

Nioh said more to his partner, Yagyuu Hiroshi then grinning like an English court fool back at Kirihara.

Then amidst of their old familiar teasing and even before Kirihara could hit Nioh in the arm, a girl called out to them, stopping them both. She's waving her hand to their direction, her beautiful golden eyes smiling.

Making Kirihara blush and his heart beat faster.

But as he do some reality check, he instantly crushed the warm feeling inside and instead pretended not be affected by her presence.

Because even though how much he really wanted to smile for her, he just could not find it in his system to make it genuine, a lot more real.

Because a smile would pain him instead.

How he wish so hard that her smiles were his. But it weren't because those already belonged to another man.

And what was left for him was the freedom of having it only in his dreams.

"Ohayou, Kirihara-kun."

She greeted with a smile that he had come to love so much.

He quickly flashed a smile, like the one he always had, hiding perfectly the sad feeling which he had learned to hide from the years of practicing it.

She is the reason he could not tell them what they are wanting and itching to know.

That his first love is the woman standing right in front of him.

Nioh's long time verbal sparring mate and now girlfriend.

And soon-to-be bride.

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

How many times could you lose your heart to your first love?


	5. Kisarazu Ryou - It's My Turn

**Hitsuzen: My favorite Rokkaku-ouji, Kisarazu Ryou ^_^ well, nothing much said of him though, except he's Sei Rudolph's Atsushi's older twin brother... hmm, hope you enjoy. warning though, Ryou here is based on my understanding of him ^_^ I tried my best to stick to some of the evident attitudes he showed in the series and from other writer's perceptions.**

* * *

Kisarazu Ryou watched her from afar seeing how she kicks the sands under her feet, halting on her spot with her head averted towards the ocean, her hair dancing with the sultry breeze.

He sighs to his self not knowing how to barter with things such as his feelings and the inevitable reality.

Reality that she loves Atsushi when he, the older Kisarazu loves her and that Atsushi loves someone else.

Sometimes he contemplates, why does my love life couldn't be on par with my tennis?

And as if the view blinds him so suddenly, Ryou swerved around and walked away with a wish that he will soon overcome this obstacle.

That maybe he has to be the person who should tell her to move on and tell her that his brother's already some girl's love.

He clicked his tongue out of gesture, doubling his headache. Why Atsushi couldn't do it on his own, he can never tell. And he fretting over it is something he could not discern.

"Maybe because I am the older brother and I need to undergo the sacrifice instead. What a nuisance."

* * *

**Kisarazu Ryou (Rokkaku Chuugaku)**

**[It's My Turn]**

* * *

Bane and Dabide traded glances after Ryou narrated the story without battling an eyelash. The former chuckled, patting a hand on the older Kisarazu's sagging shoulder.

"Don't you think it's a nice idea to do it? I mean, this is the chance you are waiting for. Why don't you give it a go hmm?" Bane started explaining, "You said it yourself, your twin brother has someone else and besides, he doesn't reciprocate her feelings. You would only make her even angrier if she find this out from others when you can tell her about it yourself." Bane added, scratching a finger on his cheek.

"Besides," Dabide barged in, "She'll be more angry if she finds out your brother wouldn't even lay an effort to tell it himself, which I don't understand."

Bane and Ryou shifted their gazes to their kohai, leaving Bane nodding. "Dabide is right. Even I don't understand it."

Ryou mentally recall the exact words as if memorizing lectures for a next day quiz, "He thinks it's not necessary to explain his reason, because he doesn't show the feeling back."

Bane's brown eyes widens upon seeing the girl of their topic, "Uh I think she heard it alright." He managed to say as her sapphire blue eyes ignite with disbelief, shooting utter disappointment.

Ryou saw it too, couldn't manage to paint the proper reaction upon seeing how astoundingly surprise she is after hearing every bit of what he just said.

Isn't this what he wanted? For her to know everything? But, is this mission complete? Or did he just start something worse?

"You should have told me about it a lot earlier Ryou-kun...I..." But before they could see her tears falling, she ran away fast, leaving the boys dumbfounded on their feet.

"You go run after her tiger, remember, and take risk. Everything's going to be alright." Dabide said with thumbs up. Kurobane blinks back at his doubles partner, confused at the words coming out from Dabide's lip. "Are you sick or something Dabide?"

And as Bane is busy kicking Dabide after another one of his infamous pun, Ryou was already running after her.

* * *

She madly wiped her running tears, stifling her sobs the best way she could but amidst of her struggle, more tears came flooding down as her sobs intensifies.

She is crying not because Ryou failed to tell her about the truth. She already expected it ever since Atsushi went away.

She is crying because she had her heart set ever since on one boy alone.

That he was sweet and always fastidious towards her.

He always knows what to say to make her feel good when the times got rough.

He always knows where to find her when she's lost.

It's like they are born sharing the same soul. Soul mates as they call it.

It's like they are one soul separated into two halves.

But there's always this voice inside of her that says there is something wrong in everything of it.

The kind treatment she misjudged. She overlooked the truth that she's only a sister for Atsushi. A sister they never had.

That sweet personality has always been a part of him, leading her to believe that he likes her the ways she wanted him to like her.

And it just proved how obstinate she was to ignore the real one who has always been there no matter how far she wanders her eyes around.

"You could take me; have me instead if he doesn't want you." Said Ryou, his head bowed as he try to normalize the rhythm of his breathing.

"You...could have...at least..." She couldn't finish her words when she felt another body temperature gently embraced her, the only thing her eyes could see are the raven strands of his hair following his descending move towards her.

Surprisingly, she felt a happy, warm feeling inside her chest. The kind of warmth she hadn't felt before.

So unlike of what she believed she felt for Atsushi.

Of what she wanted to feel.

_How did you know where to find me Atsushi-kun?_

_Ryou told me to try to look for you here...He said this is the best place to look..._

She remembered the exact feeling she felt that time when he told her that. Touched. Blushing. For Ryou is not as sweet as his younger twin brother, but he always gives his best to make her smile... even though it somewhat discomfort him in return.

She likes the way he looks like every time he finds it rather uncool being cheesy or soft.

He is not the sweetest guy .

He would always snort or growl when the situation turns the other way around.

It's just like him. And she likes it so much.

And it's only now that she realizes that the one who truly knows where to find her is not Atsushi.

_How did you know I love vanilla ice cream sandwich Atsushi-kun?_

_Ryou told me to bring you one and that you unconsciously crave for vanilla ice cream sandwich when you bawl like a baby._

That the one who truly cares for her is not Atsushi.

It was Ryou all this time.

And she had set her heart to the wrong person.

How clever fate was.

"Don't cry okay? You know how knowledgeable I am when it comes to this," Ryou gently growled, tipping his cap down to hide the shades of red on his cheeks.

"Let's head home, _Kaa-san_ made a raspberry pie for us to share. Atsushi's not coming so she asked me to invite you." He stood up, taking her up with him. Delicately wiping her tears away like she's a Chinese porcelain doll.

"We'll start back on basic. Of course I will not insist without your permission." He added, letting go of her. Then he turned his back and started walking ahead.

She nodded, slowly placing a foot right after the other as his words slowly process inside her brain. Her hand softly taps the place of her heart, mentally asking her heart whether it's ready to love again.

"No need to worry...I had waited a long time but I am still ready to wait for a few more. So there's no need to rush over." He said as if reading her mind, "Let's take things one step at a time shall we?"

A smile broke across her face. Then she bowed as a tear of joy trickled from her sapphire orbs.

"_Domo arigatou gozaimashita_..." She said so soft he almost missed it.

A smile graced his face, both from enjoying the gentle autumn breeze of the night and her company. And the inevitable fact that it's just the two of them.

"Anything for you..."

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**end**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

You could have me instead if he doesn't want and need you


	6. Marui Bunta - Opposite Attracts

**Hitsuzen: Rewritten ^_^v I don't have that much to say about him… hmm well maybe except he is one very cute sweet tooth and he loves teasing Akaya ^_^ well hope you enjoy reading this…**

**by the way, this is in Marui's point of view ^_^v PoT and NPoT are copyright properties of Konomi-san~**

* * *

"You are such a tomboy," I commented without giving it any thought, popping my green bubblegum. "Are you planning to become a mechanic someday? I have no idea why 'mura-buchou's lenient about this," I commented, only to be answered with a growl from under the car.

"Sei-niichan's very supportive about it really. He said it's good he'll have free car service once he's eligible to drive one." She answered proudly, making me roll my eyes.

If you ask me, watching a girl like her under a car with grease all over her face, makes me think not only twice about her.

But what am I complaining for when this is one of the very things I happened to like about her? That I'm attracted with? Where she could fix cars while I on the other hand bake cakes and sweet confectionaries?

* * *

**Marui Bunta (Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku)**

**[Opposites Attract]**

* * *

That's where our lines meet. We do what they say is the exact opposite of what we should do. Really. Like everything should fall in their preordained positions when they can actually choose where.

And with a glare from her azure blue eyes, she threw the -what she called monkey wretch or something that sounded like that- on the open huge tool box and even bothered to prop her hands on her waist, ready to belt a scold.

"Halt there you sweet tooth, fixing cars and racing them doesn't mean I don't wear skirts. Besides, you are such a gay with those spatula and mixer of yours. Don't you think it's irksome to see you in a floral printed apron instead of me?" She attacked me with that grin that only turn annoying when she slaughters me back.

"Hey! You know why I have to do that! Besides, did I say that you wear trouser instead?" Now why am I sounding so defensive?

"Besides, you throttle everything I bake viciously like a Viking. With the help of those gayish stuffs like spatula and mixers." I added in case to highlight the drama.

With a nonchalant shrug, she turned her back on me and handed a ponytail. "Delicious, edible things must be devour with gusto, you know I love your cooking...come, fix my hair for me, I have grease all over my hand if I do it myself I'll grease my hair as well."

I sighed and took the ponytail. This is our usual weekend. I'll drop by to her house and then we'll talk like we are not seeing each other at school over weekdays. I perpetually do this ever since I could remember with the hope that she'll catch the hint.

But, well-being in love with her hobby, she is too subtle to even notice that I had liked her since the day that I can understand the meaning of it. There are times she's so dense.

Can't I be her first love instead?

"Sheesh, you are not planning of falling for that car ne?" I threw in softly incase she divulge something in my advantage. I softly rake her bluish-grey hair with my fingers, lingering a bit more than the usual while enjoying the smell of her apple shampoo.

"Don't tell me you are jealous of what I am doing? The famous Marui Bunta, jealous of a car and a hobby?" I could imagine the look on her face, her voice with hint of disbelief. "I bet they will tease you if this goes out of hand Bunta."

I suddenly shuddered at the thought of Yanagi taking down notes while Nioh and Akaya dances around like idiots as if it is the priciest information they could use as demand against me.

"Of course I am not!" I accidentally sounded anxious which surprises the both of us. Then she suddenly flashed me a teasing smile that prickles my scalp. I glare back.

"You sounded like you have a crush on me," She bluntly put, as I could feel my body temperature rises and made its camp on my cheeks. And to make it more badly, I could not hide it from her very amused eyes. "See? I could make you blush...tell me, are you by any chance in love with me? Like since you could remember?"

What a tease. For a girl who loves tinkering cars instead of seeing her devout herself in the kitchen, she is such a tease.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" I in defensive instinct blurted out. "You are way too confident about yourself."

Her face suddenly went blank but quickly replaced with a small smile I could not fathom. A greasy finger then slowly traced my cheek, making me hitch my breath like that being poked with a fire poker.

One is because it's really icky. You know the feel of grease on your skin right?

Two it's because her touch makes me somewhat fluster. Come on, the feeling of being touched by someone you are really, really attracted to?

"There, see for yourself what I did to your cheek red as apple... then tell me if I'm out of my mind." With a big, fat foolish grin, she turned on her heels and resumed her place under the car.

And look what I saw when I faced myself on the mirror. The words _daisuki to aishiteru _starkly contrasting against my skin.

In big, bold strokes that surely will make me see it no matter what.

Then I just broke into hearty roar of laughter realizing that I am just too pessimistic about this whole thing. That I am worrying over nothing to start with.

And I should worry no longer. The feeling I have was reciprocated.

She did divulge something in my very advantage.

That she just not like me, she loves me too.

Just imagine how far my smile's reaching now, which almost reaching my ears when suddenly I remember something that it turns into a frown.

**Yukimura-buchou**. Crap. I am so certain he's not going to leave me alive if he finds out about this since he told me the 'no-relationship-with-my-sister-until-she-reach-eighteen' warning not so long ago.

Man, my love life's toast even before it had started.

I'm doomed.

* * *

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

* * *

Not all things fall in their respective places


	7. Shishido Ryou - Closure

**Hitsuzen: Rewritten. I remember I was sick when I first wrote this. Currently listening to Aragaki Yui's C.H.E.R.R.Y song on my keitai and even singing along with it... hehehehe just imagine lightning strikes.**

**Well Shishido was my very first Hyotei acquainted prince, I was even annoyed at him because of what he wants on a girl. I don't know why though. I only came to appreciate the guy not until later back in the finals of the Kantou Regional Tournament.**

**'nways, Prince of Tennis and Shin Tenisu no Oujisama are both product of ©Konomi Takeshi's genius mind.**

* * *

He roamed his eyes around the lighted tennis court while imagining the once two hundred plus member of the prestigious club lead by the king himself, Atobe Keigo... chanting and getting too wild cheering for the regulars.

The place hadn't changed a bit; it was like the same when they entered it and finally left it for university.

He pulled out a smile and took a step inside the court they once well knew and it has been ten years and yet, it seems like it's only been yesterday.

He sighed and jogged down his memory to the time when they decided to call it over and parted ways after screaming and yelling at each other.

And they didn't bother to apologize after that ever, maybe because they're both the type of person who doesn't admit that they committed the same mistake and too proud to make amends for the sake of their relationship.

She was the only girl he had loved aside from tennis when he was a lot younger.

And looking back, what this place reminds him is not the club nor the chanting but instead it's her brown eyes weeping that he had promised not to let any tears to fall from it.

And he felt so bad that of all people, he was the one who made them cried.

He really felt like a jerk.

* * *

**Shishido Ryou (Hyotei Gakuen)**

**[Closure]**

* * *

"Ryou-kun? Is that you?"

Shishido jerked his head in surprise towards the voice, his face breaking into a long forgotten boyish smile seeing those very same brown eyes again.

"Hey."

He greeted back as he raised a hand.

Since this day is one of _Hyotei_'s most celebrated homecoming festivals, Shishido thought that it's inevitable that they'll bump into each other no matter how big the school might be.

And he just knows that this meeting her is undoubtedly part of Atobe's whimsical doing. He just hope that his former captain doesn't use this for any other purposes he's not happy to give in.

"Just escaped bachelor Atobe's pestering... gee, I hope he'll marry the soonest he could so that someone could tame him the least."

She complained with a huff as if she was almost devoured by a huge creature.

"That's why he's still a bachelor. He still hadn't met his match."

He smirked and raked his hand on his long brown hair.

"I see you decided to have your long hair back... it becomes really you."

"And I see that you decided to have your tresses long as well."

She pats her own locks and smiles.

"I realized a long time ago that it was so uncool to always have my hair short... "

"That's why I always call you a tomboy and got punched instead."

"Che."

They awkwardly took a seat on the nearby bleacher as she heaved out a small laugh remembering all the good old memories the bleacher's bringing back to the both of them.

"Atobe sure knows how to reunite people... especially those who had things to fix."

She commented, praising Atobe's sometimes unpredictable thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, one of his countless fortes I suppose."

They then laughed in unison, forgetting the awkward moment like they were fifteen years old again. Like when they always used to date. Like when they used to be as couples and an out of the blue mixed doubles pair for the sake of Atobe's whimsical authoritative request.

"Ne Ryo- sorry I mean Shishido-san..."

He flinched upon hearing her suddenly getting formal.

"_Nan desu ka_?"

She looked up and met his gaze, the very same old look she only gives to those she's closely attached with. Good heavens, how he missed that.

"I am sorry... for everything wrong that happened."

He chuckles all of a sudden, making her frown at his own expense.

"And I see you hadn't changed a bit. You still find it so funny when I apologize for something I did wrong."

"I should say the same thing. You know, apologize and stuff like that."

He said seriously. She smiles, sensing the young Shishido Ryou who uses similar tone when he seriously wanted to ask for forgiveness.

She shyly smiles back, nodding her head gently. She then stood up and patted her evening dress straight.

Unintentionally revealing a gold band on her left ring finger. Shining from the lights illuminating the court. Then she looked again in his direction, but this time, her eyes are shining full of contentment and happiness.

"Happy that you'd given me the opportunity to love you Shishido-san. Thank you for being part of my life."

She moved closer and gently planted a kiss in his cold cheek.

"I now found someone who treats me like a queen."

Her hands sliding gingerly from his shoulders for the last time, like what she always does for he always enjoyed it before.

"Thank you for being my first love."

As he watched her disappearing figure in the dark, he raised his left hand and examines the gold band on his own ring finger. He smiles, feeling happy for finally putting up a rather happy ending to a sad story.

Now both of them can start a new life. But this time, apart and no longer with each other.

She was his first love and would remain so even though now that he is happily married and all. Always be the young, tough girl who once made her way into his life.

"Thank you as well for giving me the opportunity to love you and for being my first love."

Now it's time to have his sole focus and loyalty to his wife.

His only lover and only queen.

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

Thank you for giving me the opportunity to love you

* * *

/09.23.12 written by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi

/Tenisu no Oujisama and Shin Tenisu no Oujisama are of Konomi Takeshi's properties.


	8. Kikumaru Eiji - Inside My Heart

Hitsuzen: From scratch again! saa, thanks to Kairi ( a reader whose not registered in but managed to drop by some comments on my First Love story), domo arigatou for the short but meaningful comments ^_^v anyways, I am rewriting this Kikumaru fic while listening to Franchesca Farr's Inside My Heart song, from The Moon Embracing The Sun korean drama airing here in our country ^_^v I love the song and the drama as well that I consider myself a bit lucky that I could watch it before I go to work ^_^v anyways, Kikumaru is one of my favorite Seigaku ouji and the best serve and volleyer there is for me. Sadly, there'll be no more Golden Pair once they reach senior high...PoT and NPoT are of Konomi-san's genius doing!

oOo

Three years passed and a lot of things had happened that he could not account one each. Kikumaru smiles as he watches the sunset from the rooftop and beginning tomorrow, he's no longer a high schooler. And leaving Seigaku was something that came hard like when the once famous Golden Pair has to split up for one of them was given a chance to chase his dream.

And now he has to chase his own dream. Whatever it is, he's very optimistic of knowing it along the way. Just like the way she came along his life and made a lot of changes. His smile turned into a grin remembering how she made it even though he was turbulent that time.

It took him a long time before he realized that it was love that she had created inside his heart and the odd happiness was the start of everything he is smiling right now.

Kikumaru Eiji (Seishun Gakuen)

[Inside My Heart]

"Here, have this to wipe off that frown on your face. Surprising to know that you frown some other times," she said right after putting the ice cold bottle of green tea against his cheek, startling him on his seat. "Smile Kikumaru-kun, it affects the world."

Kikumaru pouted, "Oishi just transferred school after graduation. You think I can smile knowing that? There's no Golden Pair anymore. He switched school and I can't play doubles anymore."

She chuckled and took a seat beside him, "Come on, you know you can still play doubles. You just don't want to play doubles if it's not Oishi-kun. Can and want are two different things."

He gave her a sideglance, "What do you know about it anyways?"

"What about, playing doubles or the difference about can and want?"

Kikumaru frowned deeper not knowing whether she's stupid or just acting like one to tease him. She stood up and straightened her skirt, "When one goes away, there's always another who'll come. It's what they called magic. You believe in it yes?"

Whatever she meant, he has no clue. He repeated the words in his head and frowned a lot deeper.

oOo

Kikumaru could not believe what he just heard. His dark blue eyes shifts from the coach and back to her. She shrugged her shoulder and gave him a nonchalant look.

"Are you sure about this?" He blurted out after a minute of awkward silence. She let out a sigh, "I personally requested Okamoto-kantoku for this because I want to show you that you can still play. Isn't it regretful to see you waste your talent by sulking and getting all bitter rather than to venture out from the Golden Pair's comfort zone?" She reasoned out in a rather crisp tone devoid of the teasing tone she used the last time they met.

"I want to see you play again Kikumaru-kun, it's as simple as that." She added now with a softer tone, her eyes never leaving him.

With an unexpected blush from him, Kikumaru murmured I'll think about it and speedily head out of the room resulted from the sudden jolt of his heart. He felt embarrassed not because she brought out the truth but because of something else he can't point a finger at.

"That girl's driving me crazy!" He grumbled while making his way back to the classroom.

oOo

Fuji always finds it in his system to tease Kikumaru, knowing the fact that she does her very best to pursuade him not to turn his back to the one thing he loves doing the most. The tensai's fully aware of her hidden agenda but is not incline to tell his friend but rather, he wanted his friend to find it out his self. Besides, knowing Fuji, he wants to see the agony on Kikumaru's face longer when he teases the former than to shorten it and it's no fun anymore.

Kikimaru on the hand is undergoing series of successive blushing as the days goes by, whether she pops out intentionally or not. He could feel his insides doing crazy and disturbing sommersaults even just by simply thinking of her in random. Its like she's doing everything for him to think of her always. So far, she's being victorious of doing so.

He feels irritated at first. But that always changes quickly as a small smile appears in replacement. And even though he won't admit it, he's looking of seeing her because if not, he's becoming something interesting in both Fuji's and Inui's eyes.

oOo

She dragged him in a nearby empty street court one Sunday morning. Her sudden barging in the Kikumaru household had caused a ruckus that led him to look forward to his older siblings' teasing when he gets home.

"What are we doing here?"

"Play tennis," she answered bluntly, picking up her racket out of her bag and swung it in front of her. "Why don't we make a deal Kikumaru-kun? It would be boring if we don't put on a bet." She said as she looked straight into his eyes.

He blinked a couple of times before frowning back at her, "And what are you suggesting? I told you, I can't play doubles and tennis anymore."

She placed a finger on her lips, "Who told you we'll play doubles? We're playing singles, where I am very good at. Besides, just like what I told you not a long time ago, it is not that you can't play tennis anymore. It is simply because you don't **want ** to play anymore."

"You can't make me."

"Oh yes I can," she countered with a warm smile, positioning herself on the other side of the court. "Get your gun and step inside Kikumaru-kun. Don't you dare give me lame excuses. Are you afraid that I'll beat you to pulp?"

Kikumaru sighed and turned his back, "I am not that easy to provoked like that. You're just wasting your time." But before he could grab his bag, he heard her sighed.

"Aren't you at least wondering why I'm so persistent about this?" She asked out loud for him to hear her clearly. He turned around to face her, curiousity flashing across his face. "Aren't you at least a bit curious why I had the courage to knock on your household door and dragged you out for a match?"

She then approached the net, her chestnut brown eyes smiling at him. "I have to do this before I leave for the States tomorrow and I have to tell myself that I did at least something for the one person important to me." He walked towards the net, his eyes never leaving hers. She reached out her right hand for a hand shake, "Let's have a good match okay?"

He reached for her hand, blushing about what she said and at the contact. Just realizing that the crazy feeling he's having just by thinking of her and being with her is already what they called love.

As she pull her hand away, Kikumaru unconsciously hold it back making her to look at him with surprise. "If you win, I'll play tennis and doubles again." He proposed, never letting go of her hand, "But if I win, promise that you'll come back to me." A prominent blush broke across her face, enough to revert Kikumaru back to his exurbant self. He let go of her hand, grabbed a racket and positioned his self on his side of the court.

oOo

"Eiji?" He looked toward the door and flashed a fatious grin seeing her approaching figure. He welcomed her with a bear hug. She hugged him back, "I knew I'd find you here. Come on, they're setting up the logs for the bonfire tonight."

He nodded and took a last look at the sunset. That faithful day made him realized how much she meant for him. That there are other things to look forward to and never be afraid to take risks.

And now, he knows the magic she was talking about.

oOo

end

oOo

•now I know the meaning, it's love you're creating•


	9. Atobe Keigo - Be My Queen

**Hitsuzen: As an answer to silvercat_20's question, here's Hyotei's King Atobe Keigo in this chapter ^_^v anyways, let me just say this. I am not profound of the guy. I was even irritated that I accidentally called my nephew 'Atobe' a couple of times already and I am not happy about it. So I guess this is the best I can write about him so far. So 'nough said, hope you enjoy ^_^' I am confusing myself...**

* * *

She's finally coming back, after a long withdrawal she's coming home.

And as the morning progresses after acquiring the news, he became disturbed and very restless. Something he despise. He regally tossed the newspaper on the glass table and swiveled around to face the vast economic scenery outside the glass windows.

"Atobe-sama, the Board Members are all present in the conference room, it's time for us to go." His blue eyes snapped, as he briskly stood up and head out of his large office with his secretary nervously following his angry strides.

Being the newly appointed CEO of the vast Atobe Group of company simply means there's no room for such trivial things like the matters of the heart for he is a successful business person. It's a rule of the business jungle that he always has to be on the move and think ahead. And an emotional related situation has no room in the world he's living in.

But, even with his social status and of the success of exceeding his predecessors, these lack the power of stopping him from being so affected by the issue.

Because the issue has his heart involved.

And the last time he bypassed what his heart told him, he ended up losing the very thing that even the empire couldn't even afford to give.

His first love.

* * *

**Atobe Keigo (Hyotei Gakuen)**

**[Be My Queen]**

* * *

"It's surprising to see you look ten years older for your age Atobe." Oshitari Yuushi teased, taking a seat after spotting his friend and former team-mate drowning his self with whiskey.

"Ore-sama didn't ask for your opinion Yuushi," Atobe drawled irritatingly as the bespectacled _tensai_ smirked. How he hates seeing that smirk because it only reminds him of what kind of jerk he was.

"So it's a hundred percent that you already caught up with the news and that's why you're drinking like a suicidal maniac." Oshitari smartly puts, taking a sip of his dry martini.

Screw you, Atobe groaned inwardly. "Should Ore-sama be relieved that you gave voice to his thought?"

"Honestly, I am betting that you are half relieved because someone said it out for you and half annoyed because someone can tell you're still affected. And before you say anything else, here's her new address." Oshitari pushed a folded paper across the glass table.

"I don't need it." Atobe retorted with a huff, ignoring the paper in front of him.

And being friends for such a long time, Oshitari knew how to deal with this kind of Atobe attitude. "Yes you do. I know you can afford a lookout but hey, knowing you, you'll rather sulk than to search for her."

Sulk? He thought sarcastically. "You are starting to get in my nerves Yuushi," he said in a rigid tone. "And Ore-sama doesn't know how to sulk. Sink that to your head." He sounded defensive as he gulped the last part of whiskey from the glass and stood up.

"Then prove it." Oshitari dared, watching any possible reactions from Atobe with his keen violet eyes. "Unless you said that to only make your self believe that despite of your being divine, you sulk."

Atobe gave him a reprimanding look. He was never the typical type who backs out in any challenge, especially if the challenge was hurled to him none other by Oshitari. He would not give him the satisfaction of seeing him disorganized just to suit the entertainment of the bespectacled genius.

He is Atobe Keigo after all. The powerful head of the Atobe Group.

And the almighty jerk who broke her heart.

* * *

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Were the first words that flew out of her lips after she opened the door and saw the intruder.

"Isn't it obvious? Ore-sama wants to come in so open the door woman," he imperiously retorted, raking a hand on his hair.

Knowing that he'll won't go away that easily, she opened the door widely and sarcastically flourished an old English bow. "I hope his Royal Highness doesn't irritate his self on barging into a place no larger than his boudoir."

He smirked; intentionally ignoring the sarcastic tone in her voice as he regally stepped in, "The way Ore-sama see it, you're still callous on how to treat your guest properly, ahn~"

She refrain the urge of rolling her eyes, "Well excuse me. Forgive me for such behavior your Majesty. But in my perspective, I don't consider you as a guest." She gritted her teeth in frustration.

He dismissed what she said and sat down on the couch, leisurely propping his arms, his eyes unnerving watching her.

"I guess you made yourself too at home. So care to quickly spit it out so that we can get this off already? And I would not mind if you take your irritating eyes off me." She hissed, raking a hand on her hair, a gesture she always does when she's trying her best not to explode. He smirked. Old habit so hard to break.

"Was the rumour true?" He asked nonchalantly.

She stares at him like he just said something incredible, "Oh, so you are here pestering me about that rumour of me marrying a tennis superstar. How thoughtful of you to care."

"Just answer, as Ore-sama believes there are only two possible answers to his question."

They're always like this even way back. Like it was always a normal conversation between the two of them. with him asking her in a seductive tone while she answers him back in a rampaging tone.

She threw her hands in the air and let out a sharp sigh, "I nearly forgot how conceited you are Keigo."

"Ore-sama sees you're still used on calling Ore-sama in his first name ahn?"

"And very egocentric, geez, how did I end up liking you in the first place I wonder."

He stood from the couch and with a swift stride, result of being such a talented tennis player; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him.

Her scent wafting his nostril, the smell of fresh bloomed cherries.

Sickly sweet and very addicting.

"Does Ore-sama need to remind you how? Ahn?" He grabbed her battering fists again his chest and forced her to look straight into his blue eyes with her flaming green eyes ready to burn him alive.

"Is it or is it not?" He asked once again, amused at her very outspoken bravado.

"No," She answered truthfully knowing that she could not lie. Not with Atobe of all people. "I was not the one who married Tezuka-san. Satisfied?" Atobe closed his eyes momentarily upon hearing his once rival's name smoothly slipping out of her lips, hiding the inevitable spark of jealousy he kept for so many years.

"Good. Because Ore-sama would not allow it. Not to anyone, especially Tezuka." He then airily declared after opening his eyes now devoid of that spark.

Her brows arched high enough to slam against the ceiling, "Are you kidding me? Do you truly believe that you can do everything you want to do?"

"Of course," Atobe now sounded sincere and less imperious. "Especially if I put my heart and soul on it." She burst into a sarcastic laughter, making Atobe's beautiful face frown.

"You are one hell of a creäture you know that Keigo? You always think you can do everything because you are successful and freaking rich," She shook her arms from his grip and pushed him gently away from her.

"Everyone thinks of you divine... but they don't know that you're one heartless bastard. You broke my heart!" She bit her lips to fight the tears threatening to fall.

"I know." She let out a gasp of surprise, stiffening from the warmth of his arms embracing her longingly. Not missing the intentional dropping of the Ore-sama address.

"I'm sorry," He started by apologizing in the humblest way he knows.

"Please could you forgive this heartless bastard for breaking your heart? Because this one hell of a creäture missed you so much that he almost went crazy," He brushed a finger against the tears in her cheek.

He learned his lesson and would no longer allow the same mistake to happen again.

"Will you marry this self-centered, egocentric fool? Will you accept my proposal of making you my one and only queen?"

She stopped crying and looked him straight to the eye. She shook her head, "Aren't you aware tha-" She hesitated, lowering her eyes down.

"Is it because of someone else?" He asked, his face crumpled with frown.

"Who?" She blurted out in confusion, "I believe we are not in the same page." But then giggled as realization dawned upon her.

"I thought you had..."

"Silly, whoever told you I had someone else, that's a blatant lie."

He gave her an embrace once again.

"See? How you make a fool out of Ore-sama woman?"

* * *

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

* * *

•Everything I had now could not even sum up just to have you back•


	10. Ootori Choutarou - Price I Must Not Take

**Hitsuzen: Rewritten too... doing this while watching Tom Cruise's War of the Worlds. Well, as for Choutarou (gomen but I am more at ease calling this ouji in his first name), he was my very first Hyotei-based ouji crush ^_^ and the second Tenipuri ouji I had written a story about, next to Eiji of course.**

**Tenisu no Oujisama and Shin Tenisu no Oujisama are not of my owning but of the creator himself. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

They are best of friends, inseparable since their first term in Hyotei.

And teasing them became a favorite pastime of those people who knew them, especially the rest of the boys' tennis club members, save Atobe and Kabaji.

Which leaves Ootori blushing madly and somewhat frustrated.

"_Maa_, would you please stop that? It's now what you're thinking."

"Then what is it? Tell me, you two are inseparable except for after school activities, what more can it be?"

Mukahi Gakuto prodded with tease, making Ootori helpless on his feet for the cost of the acrobatic red-head and his partner, the bespectacled Oshitari Yuushi's entertainment.

"Cut it out Gakuto, you're scaring him off his feet. Act like a _sempai_ for once, will you?"

Shishido Ryou reprimanded, putting a consoling hand on his partner's shoulder while throwing Mukahi a glare saying **mind-your-own-business**. The acrobat shrugged his shoulders and strutted away from the Silver Pair much to Ootori's relief.

* * *

**Ootori Choutarou (Hyotei Gakuen)**

**[The Price I Must Not Take]**

* * *

He sat exhausted at the bleacher where his eyes could see the girls' tennis court and watch whatever is happening there. Then he spotted her doing her back swings, her face contorted with concentration.

He let out a sigh, thinking over the reasons he has to consider before he confess which means he's going to jump off from a very high cliff with no definite safe place to land which is very suicidal.

Ootori steadied his gaze at her, watching her every movement like he's memorizing it. A slow smile appeared on his face when he saw how she lost her concentration and proceeded back to where she started.

But his smile turned into a slight frown remembering the reasons he sets his self with because he's afraid of the outcome of what he'll do that might change everything. He raked a hand on his hair and mentally counted the reasons hindering him from becoming frank with his feelings.

One is because they're best friends. They knew almost each other's skeletons more than anyone does. Then secondly she's notorious about turning down prospects before they could even ask her out. Most of all, she is Jirou's only sister and he finds it unsuitable to take advantage of his _sempai_'s kindness even though the said senior already gave his full consent.

But what's giving him the real migraine is that they're both being so obstinate to yield down, with or without an argument to start with.

Ootori groaned inwardly and tear away his eyes from her.

"If you keep on doing the other way around, you will never know what will happen next."

Shishido cut through his musing, handing him his own tennis racket.

"Quit beating around the bush for once Choutarou. I don't see any reason for you to be so stubborn about the first name thing. You see, I don't even understand why you have to be so stubborn about it."

Ootori stood up distractedly and head down to the court for a doubles practice with Kabaji and Jirou. And as he passed Atobe by, he could see the grim look on his captain's face. He expects another round of scolding later on.

* * *

"Choutarou-kun!"

Ootori turned around and saw her waving at him with a smile. He meekly waved back and instantly caught her when she stumbled in front of him. She looked up and gave him her rare shy giggle.

"A-Aku-..."

A pout formed her lips, her hands hitting him in the chest.

"Next time you call me that I'll pounce you right where you standing is that clear?"

"_Maa,_ he'll end up beaten if you do that Akutagawa-_chan_."

Shishido said from behind, intentionally saving his junior the impending argument.

"Then please do tell your doubles partner that I demand to be called by my first name since he's my best friend. It's my right you know."

The blue capped senior glanced at his blushing junior. Shishido involuntarily rolled his eyes seeing where the conversation will lead so instead, he ruffled a hand on her head and gave her a smirk.

"You go tell him, but no pouncing okay? Atobe's going to be so vexed if his team fall one member short."

* * *

Ootori just finish packing half of his belongings when he took a seat at the bed. He just accepted Sakaki-_kantoku_'s proposal last week after a thorough consideration to become Hyotei's student representative for the overseas music program sponsored by the Atobe Group of Company.

Shishido tossed the empty band of packaging tape on the table and slump his self on a chair nearby.

"_Ne_ Choutarou, I guess you should tell her that you're leaving for Germany. She has every right to know."

"I'll try before I leave; besides I have a lot of things to do now."

"You know what to do best Choutarou. I guess there's nothing for me to say."

Shishido said then stood up.

"Well I'll be going. See you at school tomorrow."

After his _sempai _left, Ootori leaned down on his lap with a wish that he really do know what he's doing.

oOoOo

"Are you sure you're leaving without trying to settle the feud between the two of you?"

Shishido asked with a frown after finding out what happened the day his junior decided to tell her about his going abroad. But instead, they ended up arguing that averted them back to the old issue. Ootori only managed a weak smile, handling a letter to Jirou. Then he shifted his eyes towards one of the entrance door of the airport.

"If you leave it means you're giving her up already. You know how many sharks in Hyotei today."

Ootori laughed a little and sheepishly looked at his _sempai._

"Retreating doesn't mean losing Shishido-_san_. You know, like that of war?"

Shishido rolled his eyes. If there's a trait he hates about Ootori aside from his stuttering resulted from being shy, it has to be his unexpected stubbornness.

"Besides, she won't even listen to what I have to say."

"That's very selfish of you."

Oshitari commented from the side, fishing his hands on the pockets of his trouser. Ootori ignored the _tensai_'s words and went inside without looking back.

Oshitari's right. He is selfish and he doesn't care. He wants her to miss him so much.

"Flight C64 bound for Berlin is now boarding, please proceed to Gate 25. All Passengers please go ahead to Gate 25. Thank you."

His departure is something planned. And he knows it will pain her to know that he left without even saying goodbye to her.

He took one last look before entering Gate 25. He'll be gone for years he doesn't know how many. He took a deep breath and mustered all the courage he could gather not to look back.

First love never dies, as the song echoes.

He hopes it does not.

* * *

Tears sprang unwillingly down on her cheek as she reread the letter again for the third time, her free hand wiping madly on her face.

"You're so unfair."

* * *

**+end+**

* * *

•I love you that's why•


	11. Emperor's Ballad - Sanada Genichirou

**Hitsuzen: Rewritten Sanada fic. Glad that Endless Dreamers' back on the spotlight! Yehey more reason to celebrate~**

**'nyways, I put extra effort on Yukimura here, being such a teaser ^_^ hehehehe, I had fun writing his lines here. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"Is it tennis?"

She asked curiously, her gray eyes looking intently at him.

Leaving him blushing faintly, awkward and very lost.

A rare sight you'll see from Sanada Genichirou. Rikkai's Emperor, known for his very strict and conservative personality.

Without a word, he gently tapped a finger on her nose, immediately melting the strange warm feeling he felt inside.

A gesture he do when he wanted her to stop prying the same question everyday they're together.

"No."

"_Maa_ you're no fun Sanada-kun."

Sanada Genichirou lowered his eyes to hide the mixture of amusement and confusion and started writing while doing a series of multitasking of thinking things over.

Like tennis. It has been one of the few aspects in his life that he always gives top most priority.

Not until she managed to bump into his life not so long ago and wormed her way into it, unconsciously.

Eventually assigning him as her Japanese Literature tutor as the semester progresses.

In which he cannot refuse because being Sanada Genichirou that he is, that simply means impoliteness.

And becoming impolite is never been a part of his dictionary. Thanks to a certain data man's meddling, he now finds his self stuck in a limbo he can't describe.

A limbo where he won't admit that he's receiving little part of happiness he always tries to keep especially from those very observant eyes.

"Let's proceed back to the subject. We mustn't waste time or else you're not going to join us."

And to distract his self from those unwanted musing, he gently shove a book to her and made a perusal to the passage that she has to study further.

Successively enough, she followed suit and brood over the passage and her brows creases in concentration. Sanada smiles inwardly, seeing how passionate she is about learning.

"_Mou_, Sanada-kun, I can't understand this one."

He leaned over, accidentally brushing his hand on hers that caused them both to blush furiously. Adept as always, he quickly pulled his hand back and coughed out loud.

* * *

**Sanada Genichirou (Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku)**

**[The Emperor's Ballad]**

* * *

"Sanada, you won't mind that I'll be on an appointment today and leave everything to you yes?"

Yukimura Seiichi chanted, breaking his reverie with a knowing smile. He instantly nodded and catched the room key being thrown by his captain.

"I'll be kind of late by tomorrow so I hope you'll be here early, would that again be okay?"

He nodded once again. Besides, saying no to the God of Child is simply inviting disaster.

"And by the way, you look better now that she spends a lot of time with you. Remind me to thank her okay?"

Yukimura, really knowing what he's thinking and very clever of teasing waved goodbye with that very familiar genial smile leaving Sanada groaning.

* * *

[]h[]i[]t[]s[]u[]z[]e[]n[]

* * *

She's very aware that he's strict and prompt in everything he does. That's why she cooperates in the best way she could and she knows that he could see that.

But, aside from that passion of learning does also comes with the very unusual determination of unfolding something he is very awkward to share.

"Ne, wouldn't you tell me who's your first love?"

Not again, he thought with a huff. He sees no reason such trivial things matters that much.

"Look, the answer is still a no. So let's just study so that you'll pass the final exams okay?"

She sighed in defeat and opened the book to where they last studied it, "Sorry. I just got curious, uhm well sorry for being nosy." Sanada nodded as she sticks the book closer to her face.

First love huh. He thought unconsciously. If including his family, of course they will be the first choice for the group. With his mother who has always been the only woman in his life.

He gently shook his head, whisking that ridiculous thought away.

"Is there something wrong Sanada-kun?"

_You_, he grimly thought while shaking his head in response. Yukimura would be glad to see him grimace like this. So much for the famous lighten up scheme.

Now that he lightened up a bit, this is what he gets in return.

One very persistent student and a feeling that crumbles his famous strong resolve inside. Slowly softening the very hard Sanada Genichirou.

Great.

* * *

[]h[]i[]t[]s[]u[]z[]e[]n[]

* * *

"So how's our little Miss Muppet doing?"

"She's doing better now."

Yukimura, the ever incorrigible thinker, only beamed a smile that Sanada knew is a smile of someone who's up to something he wouldn't want to know. A siren's smile as they say.

"That's good. So you won't mind me taking her out ne? I mean on a date."

Sanada glanced over Yukimura's direction, his light brown orbs shines with askance as if asking the captain a voiceless 'what for?' then quickly realized that he had done a grave mistake.

Yukimura, getting the message clearly shrugged his shoulders and smiled again, his hand busy toying a tennis ball.

"Because someone I knew was not brave enough to ask her out even though that someone knew from the beginning that he likes her."

He didn't bother to answer back since it is the smartest thing to do at a situation like this. Most of all if that situation involves Yukimura himself.

"Plus let me also enlighten you that someone had let sets of great opportunities to pass him by. Even Nioh-kun has his eyes set on her though I bested him first."

Yukimura chuckled profoundly, remembering how disheartened Nioh looked like after he made the mock proclamation... well that is if Nioh is familiar with the word after all, he is not the trickster for nothing.

His eyes fixed its target towards the tennis court where Kirihara is busy killing those poor freshmen and the other non-regulars as well.

He in purpose averted his gaze away from the blunette knowing that Yukimura is vigilantly watching his every reaction.

Okay, so he let those chances to pass by. That maybe because he feels like it's taking advantage on his part if he simultaneously do his job as a tutor and show his growing strange affections at the same time.

It would definitely go against his decorum of self-discipline. It would mean grave disrespect to the part of the girl he is beginning to fall for.

"Remember Genichirou, **there **are other masculine attentions out there who are interested, if you get what I mean. Leave the gentleman part to Yagyuu-kun and don't be a slow poke."

Yukimura reminded before commanding Kirihara to stop killing almost half of their members.

* * *

[]h[]i[]t[]s[]u[]z[]e[]n[]

* * *

"Its final exams tomorrow Sanada-kun, so I promise to be a good girl today so that I'll pass the test."

After tomorrow, they will return to being just plain classmates like they were before.

"Ne Sanada-kun?"

"Hai..."

"If I pass tomorrow, I'll tell you something really important okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

She twirls around happily like she won the lottery while Sanada watched her in amusement. And amidst of her happiness, she lost her balance and the last thing her eyes saw before involuntarily closing them out of fear of hitting the solid ground was a pair of arms reaching out to stop her from falling.

And as she opened her eyes again, all her eyes could see is Sanada's shirt, sensing his arms softly but securely holding her as his scent making its invasion on her nostril.

The musky scent of sandalwood she's very familiar at.

The scent of him she always anticipates.

The scent of him only she could linger within very close proximity when she has the chance.

"Are you okay?"

Wide-eyed, she nodded distractingly as her gaze still nailed on his shirt.

Sanada on the other hand finally realizing their very awkward position abruptly puts her in arm's length away from him as if he was burned by her very close distance.

"I'm sorry."

He was not ready for that.

It made his heart skip a beat.

* * *

[]h[]i[]t[]s[]u[]z[]e[]n[]

* * *

He treated her ice cream right after she announced that she passed her Japanese Literature test. And he is proud because it only proved that he is capable of being an academic teacher and her a very studious and good student.

That made her jocund like a little girl.

He is starting to get too profound of her little gestures.

He loves seeing it even though she finds it childish after shamelessly doing it in front of other people.

"_Maa _Sanada-kun, would you not really tell me who's your first love? Think of it as reward for the paved hard work I did."

He shook his head and concentrated on finishing the melting ice cream in his hand.

Trying to ignore her the best way he knows.

"Hey I passed the test! I demand a reward. Now."

She teasingly demanded with a pout, her eyes sparkling with so much tease. He sighed and faced her.

"Do you really want to know who my first love is?"

She nods her head vigorously.

Sanada suddenly ignored the ice cream and met her eyes.

To her surprise, he leaned over, his lips an inch away from her ear.

Her eyes widened at the sudden rush of sensation at his sudden movement.

She could feel his tingly warm breath on her ear, sending bolts of tiny electricity down her spine.

"It's not you but let me tell you that I like you."

He said in an audible whisper that only she could hear.

Then slowly he kissed her cheek.

He didn't have to know what she's about to tell him. He already knew, thanks to Yanagi Renji.

* * *

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

* * *

•It was not you, but let me tell you that I like you•


	12. Kaidoh Kaoru -- Marrying My First Love

**Hitsuen: Seigaku's Mamushi ^_^ finally I wrote something that I always dreamt about for Kaidoh ^_^ busy watching Disney's Camp Rock while editing this chapter~ so nothing much more I could say about him, I hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"Don't talk like that to my wife."

Kaidoh hissed under his breath, audible enough for others to hear while his attention never leaving his lacquered bento box.

Leaving her blushing and those who are present in the classroom dumbfounded and flabbergasted.

"EH, WIFE?"

He sighed and pointed his chopsticks to her bento box, motioning her to continue her lunch and ignored their surprised reactions.

* * *

**Kaidoh Kaoru (Seishun Gakuen)**

**[Marrying My First Love]**

* * *

"_Maji de?!_"

Momoshiro and Kikumaru exclaimed inside the clubroom.

"_Urusai_."

He retorted in a hiss. Angry at the already expected turn of events but more on the fact that he was not really ready for it.

And now he's married, he's being teased because of it.

"_Anou, sumimasen_, Kaidoh-kun?"

Kikumaru ceased glomping Kaidoh as he joined Momoshiro in staring at the meek girl peeking at the club's door.

Her ebony eyes shyly searching for Kaidoh.

"I told you its Kaoru."

"_A-anou, gomen_."

Kaidoh let out a sigh and picked up his things, eventually joining his wife. He then reached out a hand and gently grabbed her school bag from her.

"Let's go home."

She nodded shyly, then bowed at both Kikumaru and Momoshiro before running her way towards the already walking Kaidoh.

"Did I heared it right Momo?"

Momoshiro, equally dumfounded only nodded his head.

* * *

"_Tadaima_."

They both greeted at the door, while busily taking their school shoes off.

Kaidoh finished first and directed a glance at her, who is always been graceful about everything she does.

He likes it, but of course he doesn't want to admit it.

"_Okaeri_ children."

Kaidoh-_kaasan_ jauntily greeted at the kitchen door, motioning both of them to join her.

He nodded his head and motioned her to go ahead.

He headed straight to his room and plunked straight to his bed. Wrong, to their bed.

Then he quickly sat up and looked all around his own room. Wrong. Again. Rephrase that. Their own room.

Expanded to accommodate two persons. As well as the bed.

Both from the preferences of his father and father-in-law.

He sighed and walked into his closet. But then again, it's now their closet.

He opened it and a sweet scent of floral imbued his senses as he grabbed a shirt.

Of all the changes that is happening, he admits that he likes the half of it. The other half is still in the process of consideration.

A knock on the door shattered his reverie as her shyly smiling face popped behind the oak door.

"_Kaa-san_ told me to call you for dinner...uhm, Kaoru-kun."

He nodded, "Go change, I'll tell _Kaa-san _to wait. Don't worry, just be quick."

She nodded her head and went straight to the changing room. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"It's true that Kaidoh is married."

He heard Inui's voice as he stopped on the doorstep. His ears pricked, not conscious that he's waiting for the next words he's going to hear.

"Eh? But he is just in high school nyah!"

Kikumaru exclaimed, balling his fist in the air.

Of course, that is possible. It is an arranged marriage after all.

Besides, he is already seventeen and soon will turn eighteen.

And he can marry at such young age.

He violently shook his head and hesitantly walked in, not minding Momoshiro's mocking and the teasing look on Kikumaru's face.

"So it's true, nice ring Kaidoh."

Fuji commented, smiling like he always does, making Kaidoh flustered and blushing deep red.

He involuntarily tucked the necklace inside his jersey and briskly walked out.

They can't wear the ring until they turn eighteen years of age. That is why they both decided to place it in a necklace.

Something he had agreed upon without hesitation. Because he also thinks it'll save him the teasing. Though he only proved his self wrong.

* * *

He turned on his other side, blinking as he saw his wife's sleeping face in front of him.

Soft and so child-like.

It somewhat saddens him to see how afraid she is of him.

He knows they're still young to be tied by such thing as matrimony.

That it is really a strange thing for them. New and just starting.

It's as if easy to put two people together, especially a boy and a girl of their age, being almost a total stranger to one another.

But, does she know why he consented to such frivolous whim like an arranged marriage?

"Kaoru, he is an old friend of mine..."

He looked up to a man of about the same age as his father, his ebony eyes kind and smiling. But what really catches his attention is the girl timidly standing beside him.

Her big, doleful ebony eyes shyly smiling back at him. Her cheeks tinted rosy pink.

"Ah I nearly forgot."

The man nudges the girl gently in front of him.

"This is my daughter. And someday, you two are going to marry each other, is that right my friend?"

Kaidoh, at that time didn't seem to understand every word. The only thing he knew that time is that he could feel the hard thump in his chest.

And he consented to such thing because she is his first love.

"Kaidoh-kun?"

He blinked, seeing her worried face from his clouded vision.

"Is something wrong?"

She asked making him flinch and blushing.

"I told you its Kaoru, how many times should I have to remind you that?"

"Sorry."

She tears her eyes away from him as he sighs and gently grabbed her wrist, urging her towards him.

"Come, let's sleep."

Though shock as he was by his action, she obediently submits and softly tuck her head under his chin, snuggling close.

"Do you know why I agreed marrying you?"

He asks all of a sudden, feeling the sudden warming of her body as a reaction.

"Because of the promise kept by our fathers a long time ago."

He involuntarily rolled his eyes and tips her chin up so that her eyes will meet his.

How long had he waited for this?

Ten years?

"Of course not. Don't you still get it?"

She gently shook her head in response, blushing against his surprisingly soft hand.

"Because I love you silly."

If heavens had showered all kind if surprises upon the world, his wife is one of the well receivers of such thing.

"Let's sleep."

He immediately closed his eyes, avoiding any possible romantic or sweet reaction from her.

And the only thing he could sense is the soft giggle vibrating from her as she snuggled back.

"I love you too, Kaoru."

He smiled to himself. That would be enough.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

•how good it feels to wed your first love•


	13. Oishi Shuichirou -- Till We Meet Again

**Hitsuzen: Rewritten~ and I am not punishing Oishi ^_^" 'nyways, I am well found of this kind character, I look up to him for he always has the ability to adjust to make everything work. Truly a mother hen. Hope you enjoy~**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shift done Doctor?" He let out a weary smile and nodded. Then he smooths a finger across his temple as another shift ended for the day.

Today is Saturday, one of the rare Saturdays he usually gets to relax since being a doctor doesn't assure you of an off every week.

As he took a peek on his watch, he opened his organizer and scurried through schedules he had planned for the day.

And one of them is an appointment with his old team mates after all the years that passed since they took separate ways after junior high school.

Time do surely flies so quickly. It was like yesterday when he was a 15 year old _fukubuchou_ of one of the famous school's most celebrated tennis club.

And the better half of the only girl he loved the most.

**Oishi Shuichiroh (Seishun Gakuen)**

**[Till We Meet Again]**

"Dad!"

He turned around with a smile upon hearing that familiar voice.

"How was your day Shinichi?"

Oishi Shinichi lunged towards his father and gave him a hug that he always loves.

"I am looking forward of hearing yours and Mom's story Dad. Please say you will?"

Oishi blinked twice, looking dumbfounded straight at his son's autumn red eyes.

"Again? But you already heard it a thousand times already."

With a succession of a pout to a hearty smile his dad cannot resist, the once mother of _Seigaku_ sighed and gave in.

A familiar mannerism what his wife always does when she asks him to tell her favorite story over and over again.

"Okay, but I'll do the story telling when we get in the car okay?"

[]h[]i[]t[]s[]u[]z[]e[]n[]

So how did they meet?

She as his classmate and as a part of the student council.

They see each other almost the whole time they're in school.

Very typical with the usual hi and hello, goodbye and see you tomorrow.

Not until one day, he frantically came looking for her since she didn't show up at the council's usual Friday meeting.

She rapidly wiped the tears away when he saw her slumped at the corner of the school's gymnasium.

Bruises blue in hue spread like Dalmatian spots on her arms, a freshly stripped cut visible on her left eye obviously saying she has been beaten up again.

He was accustomed of seeing her smiling warmly almost to everyone. But seeing her crying, slumped at some corner of some place was never the first time.

It saddens him every time he sees her like that.

He wanted to tell her that he'll have whoever responsible arrested for physically abusing her.

But instead, all he could allow his self to do is to pat a gentle hand on her shoulder and hand out a handkerchief for her to dry her tears.

"Here, tears don't suit you. It will only give you premature wrinkles."

Oishi tried to joke. She raised her face and smiled her best smile.

How come she can she manage to smile to situations like this? He wondered, searching for answers by looking on her face.

"You shouldn't let him always make you the output of his frustrations. You are not born in this world to be anyone's punching bag."

He managed to voice out, wiping her tears as she rested her head on his chest, tears starting to fall again.

"He beat me up again Oishi-kun... He promised he won't do that that's why I agreed to have him back... Am I a bad girlfriend to deserve this?"

She asked him painfully like a child angry about being accused of something she didn't do.

Why is he always there once her smile fails to longer conceal her pains?

He closed his eyes and whispers to his self. 'Because you are my first love. And possibly my only love.'

[]h[]i[]t[]s[]u[]z[]e[]n[]

He flip open his _keitai_ and saw Kikumaru's name flashing across the screen.

He sighed, knowing what he'll hear from the other line.

"Eiji, sorry to make you wait."

He broke into a nervous smile as he hears his once doubles partner voice his complains from the other line.

"Don't worry, I am already with Shinichi. We'll be there in no time 'kay?"

Shinichi shuffled a bit on the passenger seat, asleep from the long trip. Oishi adjusted the blanket and went back his focus on the road.

[]h[]i[]t[]s[]u[]z[]e[]n[]

"Why don't you try going out with me instead?"

He blurted out of the blue thus earning him a surprise look from her sobbing autumn red eyes.

How beautiful those eyes are the most when smiling.

Then his cheek eventually shone with pink patches, inwardly berating his self for getting a bit reckless.

His heart thuds faster every time he's caught in a trance like whenever those irises lock with his.

"I can't promise that I'll won't make these beautiful russet irises cry..."

He gently wipes the tears, a nervous smile flashed across his face.

"...but I can promise you that I won't lay a hand against you."

A new set of tears floods down to her cheeks causing Oishi to panic.

"Ah please don't cry! I am sorry if I said something wrong!"

He flustered making her giggle amidst of her tears.

Her arms getting tighter on his waist.

"Thank you, Shuichiroh...I promise to be the good girlfriend everyone would envy for, if not the best."

He chuckled out of relief, avenging her tighter but gentle embrace.

"And I promise to make you happy every time I could, if not every day."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he remembers the day he made that vow and never let go.

If such pain is possible to undergo any kind of medical surgery, he had done it long time ago.

But pain such as that was beyond science can deal with.

[]h[]i[]t[]s[]u[]z[]e[]n[]

"You're late nyah~"

Kikumaru complained as Oishi finished parking the car.

"Gomen Eiji, don't be mad okay?"

To stop the redhead from further complaining, Shinichi lunged at him that made the adults laugh.

"Let's go?"

Kikumaru and Shinichi walked ahead as Oishi smiles, tucking the bouquet on his arms.

A white stargazer was always her favorite, as long as he could remember.

"Is that your favorite flower? You always stare at it every time we pass here on our way home."

She nods vigorously, giving him that irresistible puppy eyes he's so nervous to see.

So ever since then, he always gives her a stem of that flower whenever they go out on dates or even on times that he remembers how much she loves it.

She would kiss his cheek and thank him with those bright smiles.

Those bright smiles he is proud to call his own.

"Mom! We're here!"

Shinichi greeting and giving a bow of respect.

As Oishi was busy placing the bouquet on the tombstone.

Smoothing a palm across her name on the cold marble,

Kikumaru took the cue and invited Shinichi for a walk.

To leave him alone.

To have a private time with his wife.

"Shuichiroh!"

He looked back, seeing her running enthusiastically to him.

Her sandy brown hair swaying against the wind.

Her eyes sparkling autumn red against the bright sunlight.

But just like a dream, she slowly disappears from his eyes.

Tears made its way from his eyes, while a smile appeared on his lips.

Contrasting two emotions rioting inside his heart.

Sadness and the urge of moving on.

"If I one day disappear, Shuichiroh you must promise me. Don't cry ne? Smile for me instead."

He wiped the tears away and beamed a smile he almost forgot to remember that he owns.

"Because you promised that you'll make me happy every time you could, if not everyday...right?"

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

I'll make you happy every time I could if not everyday

/10.06.2012 rewritten by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi

/Prince of Tennis and Shin Prince of Tennis are of Konomi-san's works


	14. Yukimura Seiichi -- Unreturnable Feeling

**Hitsuzen: The Child of God for this chapter~ ^_^ I tried writing something up with Saeki as my featured ouji but I got mind a blank... saa, well there is nothing much more to say about 'mura-buchou... I hope you enjoy~ btw, this based from a life experience~**

* * *

_Yukimura-san,_

_Please open the presentation in computer #4_

Yukimura Seiichi read as his sapphire blue eyes kept its watch on the miniature sheet of paper in his hand. Trailing a finger playfully at the beautiful strokes.

Then he wander his eyes around to see whether he could spy for the one liable for the note.

"St. Tail huh?"

He sighed and diligently attends the instructions. His lips curved into a small smile to see a very dainty yet simple presentation on the screen.

A disclosure saying that St. Tail likes him so much. That she had tumbled too deep for him.

Placating though it was, he recognize to his self that he could not yet and maybe cannot even reciprocate such thing.

A confession such as this exalt him always. No matter how they are done just to corner him and say what they want him to know. Stereotypical but adventurous in his view.

But he knows to his self that he has to turn this one as well just like the rest. Another day, he thought idly.

Besides, the clandestine note giver is a total stranger to him. Someone he barely knew but someone he never knows.

And it might be totally absurd to feel something for someone else if there's already somebody who captured his heart.

And he's not in the mood to entertain anyone else.

* * *

**Yukimura Seiichi (Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku)**

**[Unreturnable Feeling]**

* * *

"_Maji de_?"

Kirihara blurted out, eyeing his captain innocently.

"The sender has a class an hour ahead of yours Seiichi. And the pseudonym is a character thief from an old anime who does the same thing when it comes on sending notes."

Yanagi said matter of factly, closing his notebook and glancing at Yukimura's direction.

"That's very clever of her."

The blunette remarked with his usual smile, not in the good mood of another bout of conversation.

"_Sumimasen, anou_, may I speak with Yagyuu-kun... Yukimura-buchou?"

A girl of small stature requested, her small voice silenced them as his once again usual smile emerged making her blush furiously.

"Fufufufu, of course. Yagyuu-kun is all in your hands. Please do take care of him for me, hmm?"

She rapidly bowed her head to hide her embarrassment of finding herself standing before him and having him smile at her and to hide the fact that she heard everything they talked about.

And she could tell from the tone of his voice, that he's not at least happy at it. Instead, he's disappointed and frustrated about it, even though he displays a smile on his face.

Yagyuu, sensing her embarrassment, on the right cue saved her and lead her straight out of the club room.

"What were you thinking back there?"

His baritone voice pliantly thundered only for her to listen as she fisted her hands on the folds of her uniform.

"It's not harmful Hiroshi-kun. Besides I was looking for you."

"Well it's not, now. I am not discouraging you but for an advice, no one knows what Yukimura-_buchou_ thinks so don't expect much."

He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, his eyes never leaving her. He has to be straight about it to save her from expecting much.

She smiles meekly, unclasping her hands. Nodding and noiselessly promising Yagyuu that she'll take heed of what he just said.

* * *

[]h[]i[]t[]s[]u[]z[]e[]n[]

* * *

And as the days goes by, more notes keeps on coming, creating a buzz not just in Class C but also across the higher division.

Much to the fan girls chagrin, envy and frustrations. It came to their attentions as well and was not delighted about it.

"Ne, Yukimura-_buchou_, would you not do something about it? If those rabid fangirls find out who's responsible, they might mob her."

Yukimura fainted an innocent look, pretending of thinking over Jackal's question.

"I guess I would."

* * *

[]h[]i[]t[]s[]u[]z[]e[]n[]

* * *

The very next day, Yukimura, right after receiving another note then decided to devise a presentation that asks her to meet him in the flesh.

He would wait for her at the school garden right after his tennis practice and a promise that no harm would be inflicted if she go and meet him.

He turned the computer off, stood up and went out of the laboratory.

While making his way towards the tennis clubroom, he was reflecting over of how her idea of confessing was great, unique and one of a kind.

Very discreet and modern, not too bold and blunt like those fan girls who always cry out how much they love him, especially in the public for everyone to hear.

But he always knew that no matter how unique and creative it was, still it was never enough to move him.

He has to break another heart.

[]h[]i[]t[]s[]u[]z[]e[]n[]

After asking Sanada to sit for him while he's out and teasing the former, Yukimura made his way to the rendezvous point.

Only to see a very familiar face.

"Aren't you Yagyuu-kun's friend?"

Yukimura asked surprisingly, his sapphire blue eyes fastened on her nervous and almost teary amber ones.

She abruptly lowered her eyes and nodded sheepishly. She heard a lot of things about him. That he is a certified heartbreaker and she might end up to be another victim. But as a girl in love for the first time, whatever they say doesn't even bother her least.

He smiles, approaching her in two gentle strides and with the dangerously near, she's about to take a step back when his firm hand grabbed her arm, the other hand tipping her chin up.

"Look at me, don't be afraid, I won't bite."

She obediently followed and raised her gaze, anxiety glistening the rims of her amber irises.

He took the liberty of locking gazes with her, before breaking into another warm smile making her flush very red, confirming more of what he thinks.

"I am really flattered on how unique your confession was."

Yukimura let go, putting a good distance between the two of them.

"I am also thankful for letting me know that you like me."

He chuckled heartily upon remembering the very cute presentation. His tone half teasing and half praising, making her smile even though her lips are shaking a bit.

"I am so sorry for causing you troubles Yukimura-_buchou_."

She mumbled audibly, her hands fiddling in the hem of her skirt. Very girlish to his eyes and vulnerable at the same time, like a Chinese porcelain easy to break in just a snap. Making a bit harder to say his decision.

"No need to apologize... though..."

His smile slowly disappears as his eyes sharpened softly.

"The reason why I conducted this meet up is to tell you that I can't return your feelings."

At the instant, she clearly saw the Yukimura Seiichi inside the court.

The one whose honest and brutally straight.

Not able to control herself, her amber eyes starts to flood tears down her cheek, not wanting to understand everything he just said, her disappointment taking the driver's seat.

Yukimura, his face suddenly crumpled with guilt, glided a soft hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears. He knew that the approach he made was kind of rude but it is the only way he knows most effective.

"I am sorry, but I need to be honest not just for myself but most of all with you. I don't want to lead you on something non-existent even from the start."

He gently explained, still gently wiping away her tears. It's the least he can do for the awful damage done on her part.

"I know... I st-still hoped...t-that you'll...one d-day r-realiz-ze that I am worth...of your...aa-affection..."

She muttered in between in sobs, now muffled as Yukimura enclosed her in an embrace. How much she dreamt of this strong arms holding her now, but, it's only for a time being because after this, this arms would then remain just a dream.

"Is there already someone else?"

She asked, slowly putting herself together, finally accepting and understanding everything that's happening now.

Yukimura looked down to her and sighed.

"Yes."

He gently but firmly responded. Yukimura could feel her gently nodding, her sobs starting to quiet down.

Gathering all the courage left to her, she tiptoed and softly planted a butterfly kiss on his cheek, giving her best not to break down...and as she slowly descend, a silent tear made its way finally down her cheek.

It's a parting gift for him for being honest about his feelings and a parting gift for him to remember that he was the very first man she had fallen in love with.

Then she shakily disengaged herself from the embrace, took a couple of steps backward and gave Yukimura a bow.

A bow that will mark the end of her illusions and letting it go.

"Thank you for being my first love, Yukimura-_buchou_."

* * *

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

* * *

•Sometimes there are things in life

that we can't expect to work

in our own very pace•

* * *

/11.24.12 rewritten by hitsuzen nakagauchi

/shin tenipuri and tenipuri are of konomi-san's owning


	15. Oshitari Yuushi -- My Best of Place

Hitsuzen: Totally rewritten ^_^ i felt ashamed when I reread my first version of this story...not that I am saying I am proud of this now, a bit skeptical but hopeful ^_^ well Yuushi, I love the sound his voice, its sexy and sensual (for those who has dirty minds admit it) and thanks to Saito Takumi, I learned how to appreciate Oshitari more ^_^v... hehehehe jodan da yo... anyways enjoy~

* * *

It's Christmas and she decided to meet up with Oshitari on a cold winter night. They're going to graduate from middle school soon and unfortunately, she decided to take up senior high in Rikkai instead. Even though he won't say anything, she knows he doesn't want her to go. So by asking him out for a date this yuletide season is something she can do the least to make up with what she's going to do.

"Had I kept you waiting?" She turned around with a smile by hearing his deep voice. "Nope, just got here myself." She said with smile, putting his cold hands in mittens she made especially for him. He murmured a thank you on her ear and kissed her cheek. And even though the temperature's below zero, her cheeks managed to reddened. He chuckled seeing her automatic reaction and placed an arm around her shoulder.

This is their first Christmas ever and she plans to make it good if not the best.

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi (Hyotei Gakuen)

[My Best of Place]

* * *

She handed him a steaming cup of coffee as they sat nearby the huge Christmas Tree standing in the middle of the park. She wished to stand under a mistletoe with him but she could not find an available one plus she's too shy to do it in public. Besides, she's not sure of saying anything about it to him because he might find her too cheesy. She doesn't want to look so uncool in his eyes knowing how many other else can replace her who are far more beautiful and voluptuous compared to her slender figure and short legs. Especially those with fine, tapered long legs Oshitari looks for in a girl. She sighed all of a sudden that drew his attention to her with concern.

"Are you cold?" He asked her quickly, pulling out the scarf wounded around his neck and carefully wrapped it around her own neck before she could answer his question. "There, that'll warm you up."

He then smiled down at her, kissed her forehead and returned his gaze on the decorated tree in front of them. While she kept her hazel irises locked on him, she is trying to imprint this memory on her head like the way he looked tonight, the exact words he said and the little gestures of his love that he did for her. Memories she made with one of the most wonderful boy she met in her life.

_Say, where is your best of place?_

She suddenly remembers when a classmate asked her one time during break. A smile loosely escaped her lips for she instantly knew where it is exactly and that best of place is seating right beside her while enjoying the magic the holiday season brings.

Unknown to her, Oshitari's aware of her staring but being the manipulative (according to Atobe) genius he is, he has other things in mind he wants to do, something that she'll never forget.

* * *

She's been walking with a blindfold for almost half an hour and a mixture of anxiety and excitement warms her chest.

"Yuushi-kun, we'd been walking for I don't know how long and you still won't tell me where we're going." She said with an edge in her voice. Oshitari, gently tightening his grip on her shoulders only smiles, finally reaching destination.

He slowly stopped her from walking any further and fixed her on a spot in front of him. "Don't open your eyes yet 'kay?" She nodded her head softly and followed suit as Oshitari took the blindfold off. With the very short distance between them, she could smell his musky scent then a smile descended her lips.

There over their heads clings a mistletoe, very available and very private. Oshitari gently kissed her lips, startling her. She immediately opened her eyes, seeing his blue-violet eyes smiling at her. He then pointed a finger above them, initiating a gape when she saw the mistletoe then with a blush and giggle when she looked back to him.

"I want to kiss you under a mistletoe and believe me, I was looking forward for this to happen." Oshitari said in his deep voice, pulling her closer to him, "Merry Christmas." He then kiss her again, but this time deeply and passionately. He could feel her slowly relaxing underneath his touch, eventually giving in to the magic he's weaving around them.

He doesn't want her to know how disappointed he was when she broke the news that she's going to transfer school once they graduate from middle school. For he knows that he'll only hinder her ambition if he asked her to stay and not go.

He doesn't want to be the reason she won't pursue what she wanted all her life if he let her know how he really feel about her moving out. He might be a manipulative genius inside the court and on some selective occasions (that includes teasing Atobe most of the time), but it's never his nature to hinder anyone just for his own advantage.

As their lips parted, she buries her face on the folds of his coat and tightens her grip on his waist. "I didn't knew you were a mind reader Yuushi-kun."

Oshitari looked down to her, brushing a mittened hand on her hair. "You're so obvious my dear," he then held her chin up to make her look up to him. "I am a hopeless but skeptical romantic remember?"

"Yeah, my very own hopeless but skeptical romantic boyfriend," she giggled helplessly. "Which reminds me, aren't we suppose to go to your house for the family dinner your sister, Erina-san asked us to attend?"

Oshitari nodded thoughtfully, "I told her that I'm going to marry soon that's why the family's excited about meeting you."

She frowned, "I don't know what type of genius are you really."

"Manipulative genius?"

She sighed but nodded wholeheartedly as her hand-held his warmly, "This is all your fault Yuushi-kun." She accused teasingly.

"You'll thank me for this, believe me," He responded with a sly grin as they made their way towards the train station. In their minds they know that being with each other is the best place they could ever find.

* * *

end

* * *

•my best of place is in your heart•

* * *

/11.24.12 rewritten by hitsuzen nakagauchi

/shin tenipuri and tenipuri are of konomi-san's ownings


	16. Tezuka Kunimitsu -- The Second Button

Hitsuzen: totally rewritten~ hehehehe, I love being Yukimura's admin, I happen to exercise my teasing ability and of course, my favorite subject is Sanada~ anyways, hope you like this, Tezuka Kunimitsu for this chapter~ btw, got the second button idea from GALS!'s characters Hoshino Aya and Otohata Rei ^_^;

* * *

He asked me to meet him at the music room after the ceremony. I wonder why. It makes my heart pound ten times its rate and believe me, it is also doing those crazy somersaults. Sigh, whatever it was, I am too nervous to know.

I turned to Fuji, "Do you have any idea why Syusuke-kun?"

Fuji, with that very incorrigible smile looked at me, "Maybe he's going to confess." He said as I groaned back at his response. I know he's very observant but am I really that obvious? Of course I know the answer. Why did I even bothered to ask?

"Confess?" I try to feigned ignorance of the subject to avoid giving Fuji the control of the conversation. But me versus him always ends up him as the victor.

His smile grew wider and I gulped not wanting to accept the fact that he bested me again, "You know, him confessing to you?"

"Mou, are we on it again?" I gave him the best pout to intimidate him but then again, its him versus me which ends me as the loser. He chuckled to my out most dismay as Inui joined us.

He fixed his glasses and pointed at his green notebook, "There's a 89.9 percent that he'll do what Fuji said. And there's a 86.4 percent you're looking forward for it."

I am blushing. I just knew it and can't stop it. Sigh, there's no escaping this two when they're doing their tandem.

"Blushing. overtime we talked about Tezuka, you blush. Eleventh for today. Ii data." Inui muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"INUI!"

* * *

The Button Closest To Your Heart

Tezuka Kunimitsu [Seishun Gakuen]

* * *

I blink, not believing what I am seeing in my hand. Then I look up to meet his brown eyes looking expectantly at me, his lips breaking into a small smile so rare that you might think this is all just a dream. And if this is just a dream, dear God. Please don't wake me up.

But it isn't. I could hear pounding in my ears. I could feel the gentle breeze against my skin. I could feel the warmth of his nearness.

I am utterly speechless. Not just because he SMILED at me but also because in my palm rests the *second button of his Gakuran. Was he even aware what this mean? Is he declaring? Nah, that's impossible. If tennis would had been a female, then he would had declared to tennis instead. And of course of all Tezuka's intelligence, he knew the significance of this old tradition.

Or yet, he could find no one to give it to and since I am mostly his companion, he considered giving it to me instead of giving it to some random fangirl who drools over him ever since we entered middle school.

I sighed inwardly after entertaining these possibilities in my head just to embitter myself. If these are his reason, well poor me then. Because I like him, really, really like him and there was never a day that I selfishly hope to be his and him to be mine. Yeah, not too different from the rest but I can assure that mine's genuine.

Because I like him being the Tezuka Kunimitsu he is when we're together. No tennis. No Math competitions. No popular side of him. Just him. Simple him.

"Well?" he asked, shattering my musing. I look back at him with a question of whether I'll accept it or not. I wish he'll tell me why even though I won't ask. That at least will educate me where do I stand.

But my excitement mounted ahead before I could even stop myself, "Why me?" I asked him, my hand closed into a fist with his button. "Why me Tezuka-kun? Aren't you aware that...geez, nevermind." I added anxiously, my heart ready to jump out from my mouth. Believe me, I surprised even myself but there's nothing I can do now that I had voiced it out.

Instead of answering, he took a step forward, closing the small distance between us and held me in his arms. Thousand shades of red you say? Oh yes. More like ten thousand shades of red made its traitorous camp on my cheeks.

"Because I want you to wait for me." Was his answer as tears began brimming in my eyes. "Wait for me okay? This will only be temporary. I'll come back to you I promise." He whispered, his warm breath tickled my ear. "Will you do that for me?"

I want to jump for joy. "Yes," I answered with a slight squeak as my arms gently wounded around his waist. I could feel him tightening his hold as I broke into a giggle, "You're suffocating me, Tezuka-kun. I can't breathe."

Obviously not use with the romantic cheesiness, he immediately loosened his embrace and apologized with his usual crisp tone but as quickly softens when he looked into my eyes and said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I bobbed my head in response. In my head I could picture both Fuji and Inui with a smile saying "we told you" on their faces. And wow, who would thought someone like him would fall for someone like me? Plain, not too mathematically smart and not even the sports type. I couldn't believe it not until now.

A knock from the door pulled us apart. It's Oishi and Kikumaru, smiling at the both of us. Kikumaru, teasing as always was about to say something when Oishi elbowed him in the ribs. "We're going to start the bonfire at the school's quadrangle, at least attend this one Tezuka before you fly back to Germany."

With that said, Oishi dragged his red hair partner and left us alone again. Tezuka let out a sigh and fixed his eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose. "Let's go," he invited, taking my hand, lacing his fingers into mine. I squeezed his hand and gave him a smile as he looked back at me.

I don't know how but miracles do happen. I am a living proof of it. Now I know where I stand in his life.

Wow. I am now officially Tezuka Kunimitsu's girl.

And this button is a token I'll keep for the rest of my life.

* * *

end

* * *

-I'll come back to you, I promise-

* * *

/11.24.12 written by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi

/shin tenipuri and tenipuri are of konomi-san's owning

* * *

special thanks to all who gave time and effort to write reviews on my past chapters~ domo arigatou nyah~

* * *

*in Japanese culture, a boy who graduates from High School would give the second button of his Gakuran to the girl he is in love with, in a way confessing his feelings for her, (if he is in a current relationship with a girl, giving the button is significant to their relationship) as the second button of his Gakuran is the closest to his heart.


End file.
